Facing The Music
by KREA.tive818
Summary: AU. After a harsh split with her long term boyfriend, famous Kagome Higurashi spends her night at the bar. Only to wake up the next morning in the arms of Japan’s most wanted bachelor... Inu/Kag
1. Drowning In My Sorrow

**Summary – After a harsh split with her long term boyfriend, famous Kagome Higurashi spends her night at the bar. Only to wake up the next morning in the arms of Japan's most wanted bachelor... **

**HELLO EVERYONE!!!! I know that I'm not finished "Dialing Fate", but I am re-writing that as of now so it won't be done and re-written for a while so I thought I'd start a new ****one .**** I really like this idea of my story so please read and enjoy!!**

**This story is going to have LOTS of things in common with Hamasaki Ayumi... for those of you who don't know ****her,**** she's the ultimate Queen of J-pop in Japan. She is VERY famous all around the world as well. So you'll see many similarities of her life and the Queen of J-pop in this ****story .-**

**Facing the Music**

**Chapter One –Drowning In My Sorrows**

_"Queen of J-pop, Higurashi Kagome, has just released the news of her recent break-up with her long term boyfriend, Kouga __Ookami,__ from the band Shikon_ _It seems that Kouga was caught cheating on Kagome with one of her best friends, AyameKikko. It is said that Kagome is in shock and depress—" _

"Sorry about that Kagome." The bartender turned to Kagome as he took the remote in his hand and placed it onto the counter before he started walking away to attend to other waiting customers.

Kagome could only nod, as she took her shot glass from the counter and quickly digested the alcohol as it travelled down her throat, leaving a stinging sensation in its midst.

She closed her eyes as she tried to shut out the memories of the latest hot gossip buzzing around Tokyo and all of Japan.

After allowing the drink to slowly haze her thoughts she called the bartender for another one.

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome?" The bartender asked nervously.

"I'm fine Gomi. I just need another shot. Please?" Kagome looked up at the bartender named Gomi. His short black hair was long enough to be pulled back into a low ponytail, while his dark brown eyes were filled with concern and hesitation for Kagome. This white shirt he normally wore was barely able to contain his muscles, obviously showing that he worked out. While his baggy black jeans could barely be held up without it falling down again.

She had known him since her career had shot off. This bar that he owned, Midnight Tokyo, was the first place that she had sung in front of an audience. It was where her present manager, Akira Matsuura, had found her and signed her a contract. Ever since she had come here to celebrate after concerts and CD releases with her friends.

Gomi sighed as he relented and poured her another shot.

Kagome smiled gratefully at the 6' man before she eagerly chugged that one down too.

* * *

The pounding pulses in her head were what had welcomed Kagome awake the next morning.

Groaning, Kagome turned over in her bed before she noticed it...

Not _it_ exactly... more like a _person_.

Slowly trying to open her heavy lids she tried to peer at who was lying in her bed. After many failed attempts Kagome was finally able to open her eyes, before she had to shut it again from the bright sunlight shining in from her room.

A chuckle suddenly vibrated through the room as she felt the person beside her move to envelope her in a tight embrace.

"You're so cute when you're in a hangover." A husky masculine voice sounded beside her ear... _very_ close to her ear.

She snapped her eyes open when she felt his bare toned chest on the tips of her finger tips.

After finally adjusting to her surroundings and the bright rays of light, she stared at the man beside her.

His hair was a strange silvery color that, as far she could see, reached down past his shoulders and disappeared into the blanket that was on top of them. She quickly averted her gaze back up realizing, with a slight blush, that she was looking too far downward. His amused amber eyes flickered up to meet hers, obviously catching where her gaze was once before. She moved her eyes to his rosy lips, having a sudden impulse to meet them with her own lips, but catching herself and shaking the thought out of her head. His chest was well-toned and she could tell that he worked out.

_'Wait a minute... __**bare**__ chest?' _

Kagome looked down at herself to find that she had been stripped over her clothes as well.

Quickly pulling the cover underneath her thick blanket she covered herself as best she could.

Another chuckle escaped his lips as he continued to stare her.

"No need to cover up. I've seen it all before anyways." A cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Last night... we didn't... do... you know... did we?" Kagome felt her face flush as she tried to ask him the question.

"We did more than just _you know_." He whispered seductively into her ear. Making her feel the brush of hot air that sent chills down her spine.

"Wait a minute..." Kagome thought back to when she took shot after shot and anger suddenly pulsed through her.

"You took advantage of me!"

Surprised by her sudden mood change, he pulled back from her and stared down at her flushed face and intent sparkle in her eyes from her anger. To him, he had never seen anything more beautiful than what he had just witnessed.

... That was until her words finally sunk into his brain.

"I did not! You were the one that had grabbed onto me first! What was I going to do reject a woman in need?!" Feeling his own anger rise to the match.

"Yes! You could have just said 'no' and then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well, excuse me for being the gentleman and not saying no!"

"Gentleman?! Gentleman! You were nothing of the sort! You took advantage of a sweet drunken girl in a bar! How gentlemen-like could you be?!"

"Sweet?! You?! You were the one hanging on everywhere and saying all those things in my ears last night!"

"Well-" Kagome stopped short when she heard what he said.

Blushing a deep red at the accusation, Kagome felt her temper simmer and her embarrassment overcome it.

Finally taking a notice of their positions, her blush seemed to increase if that was even possible.

In both their anger, Kagome and the mystery man had stood up on their knees on the bed... showing off almost completely _everything_.

She quickly made a grab for the bed sheet once again and wrapped it around her body.

"I... I'll be right back." Kagome muttered as she struggled to get up in her embarrassment.

Her legs felt like jelly as she tried to stand on them, but she soon got the hang of it and quickly ran to her adjoining bathroom.

Once safely inside, Kagome leaned against the door for a few minutes trying to organize her thoughts together.

"How many shots could I have possibly had? I don't remember a thing. Ugh! Stupid Kagome!" Growling at herself, Kagome emerged into the sight of the bathroom mirror. Staring at her tousled raven black hair and the pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at her filled with mixed emotions.

Feeling her stomach lurch and about to explode, Kagome quickly opened her toilet cover up and all the alcohol from last night was deposited into the bowl.

Groaning, Kagome stood up and took another look at herself. "I need a shower."

Deciding on that, Kagome discarded the cover sheet onto the ground and turned the water to hot before taking fifteen minutes to wash her hair and rinse herself off.

Feeling better and more like her old self, other than the slight headache left, Kagome emerged from the shower.

"Now I just need to get dressed... but _he's_ out there..."

Wrapping herself and her hair in separate towels and leaving the slightly soaked bed sheet on the washroom floor, Kagome cracked her bathroom door open and took a peek out.

Breathing a sigh of relief to find that he was gone, she opened the door fully and proceeded to her closet.

Throwing open the door, she walked into the very _very_deep closet full ofclothes and shoes in all different types of sizes, styles, and colors.

After getting dressed and cleaning the bathroom up a bit she proceeded to leave her room when her cell phone rang in the pile of her clothes that had somehow left her body the night before.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kagome! Where have you been?! I've been trying to reach you for the past hour! You're already late for your interview with Mika Tettsuya and there's still the rehearsal at Music Station for the performance tonight right after the interview! I don't care where you are; just get your ass down here!"

Kagome had to hold the phone away from her hysterical best friend on the other line. Once she quieted down, Kagome answered.

"I forgot about that! I'll be there in 15 minutes tops. Promise. Okay, see you there. Bye Sango." Kagome shut her cell phone quickly before she ran out of the room.

Sango Taijiya has been her best friend since she could remember. When she was signed the contract she had asked Sango to be there with her everywhere... sort of like her manager, only Akira wasn't always there 100 of the time since he had other famous stars... even though Kagome was the number one star in the _Avex_ corporation. Sango goes everywhere with her and helps her keep in check and Kagome practically leans on her for everything.

Quickly running down her spiral stairs of her five story bungalow that led from the top floor, which held her bedroom, to the third floor, Kagome quickly ran into the kitchen and found some Advil her medicine cabinet. Turning around to get some water, Kagome froze as she met a pair of golden eyes.

"You..." She breathed. Looking over him again she noticed that he had changed back into his clothes. A tight black T-shirt with light blue jeans adorned his legs.

"You too." He smiled back as she stared in shock.

"I thought you left already. Why are you still here?" Kagome questioned, feeling her anger rise.

"Nope. Just left to look for some coffee. Couldn't find it until five minutes before you. Damn... how could a small girl like you make so much money? You actually live here alone?"

_'Obviously he doesn't know who I am. Let's just keep it that way.'_

"Yes I do. Well I really need you to leave because I have important things that I'm already late for. Thanks for last night. I really enjoyed it. So yeah...uh...bye."

She gave him the wave of the hand to get out of her house... politely.

He chuckled... once again.

"Alright. Alright. I get the point. I have important things to be doing too. I also _enjoyed_ last night. If you ever want another _enjoyable _night you know where to find me." He winked at her before he trotted out of the kitchen with his jacket that had been behind the seat he was sitting on, swung over his shoulder.

Kagome stared at his retreating figure in shock before the stare became a glare.

"That pompous jerk was mocking me! Ugh! Jack... butt." Kagome finished, making sure not to use any curses since she had grown up being taught that way.

"I heard that!" He suddenly shouted back before Kagome heard the distinct sound of her front door shutting in the level beneath her.

Looking at her wrist watch, Kagome let out a sound of surprise as eight minutes had already passed.

"Oh no! I'm late...er!" Kagome shouted before she grabbed a glass of water filled it with the liquid before swallowing the pills with the water.

Taking her purse and stuffing her cell phone into it, Kagome dashed out to her garage. Picking her Porsche out of the ten cars, Kagome quickly strapped herself in and speeded off towards the Avex building.

* * *

"Where were you?! You missed the entire meeting!" InuTaisho roared at InuYasha, who was lounging in a chair in the meeting room... which was empty except for three silver haired men.

"I was... pre-occupied." InuYasha knew that was a lame excuse, but he really didn't care at the moment since his mind was on the person that had he had been pre-occupied with.

InuTaisho growled at his youngest son.

"What was keeping you pre-occupied, _brother_?" Sesshoumaru asked, making sure to emphasize the word brother.

"That's just none of your damn business!" InuYasha snapped back.

"Learn some responsibility InuYasha! I won't be here forever to babysit you. You need to learn to start taking control of your life for once. You missed a very important meeting. It was about her merger with one of the biggest music corporations in Japan!" InuTaisho growled.

"Yeah yeah dad. What's so great about a music corporation anyways. We're already the biggest corporation in ALL of Japan, so what's this merger for?"

"It may just be a music industry, but it's still holds high stocks and value. With this merger it could bring the Takahashi Corporation even higher than we could have ever imagined. It also happens that Avex holds the famous queen herself, Higurashi Kagome." Sesshoumaru explained to InuYasha as he saw his father was fuming behind his brother.

"What, you got a little crush on her or something, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha smirked, completely ignoring all the talk of higher status in the corporation.

Sesshoumaru growled at the accusation.

"Whatever. I'm out. If you need me I'll be in my office." InuYasha mock saluted as he left the room.

InuTaisho sighed as he rubbed his temples to try and keep the oncoming headache down.

"I regret not disciplining InuYasha as a child, like I did you. I don't understand. We're the biggest corporation in all of Japan and that still doesn't give him a small sense of responsibility."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight incline of his head before he stood as well and left his father to his own thoughts.

* * *

"That's a wrap!"

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples as her previous headache began to surface once again.

"That was an excellent show Kagome. I'm so glad to have the privilege of interviewing you." Mika smiled warmly at Kagome before extending her hand out.

"It was a wonderful experience being on this show Mika." Kagome shook her hand and got up off the chair of the set to go backstage.

"That was a great show Kagome! Now we have to the Music Station set and get rehearsals done for tonight." Sango pronounced as Kagome came backstage.

"Okay, just let me go get my things."

Entering her dressing room, Kagome sat in her chair facing her mirror/wall.

"I can't stand hangovers!" Kagome groaned as she started once again rubbing her temples.

There was a tentative knock at the door when Sango's head popped in with a knowing smile on her face.

"What?"

"You got drunk last night didn't you?" She asked mischievously after she had securely closed the door.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh please Kagome. I specialize in alcohol. You think I can't notice you rubbing our temples every five seconds or the bags under your eyes?" Sango stopped talking for a second.

"...what?"

"You got laid last night didn't you?!"

"What?!" Kagome stood up, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"No! I didn't! I... didn't do anything..." Kagome stammered as she remembered the silver haired god in her bed.

_'Wait a minute! What am I thinking 'god' and all? Snap out of it Kagome.'_

Kagome shook her head to come face to face with Sango's disbelieving one.

"Uh-huh. Spill all the news."

Kagome sighed as she relented and told her everything as fast as she could.

"Do you even know his name?"

"No."

"Do you know where to find him?"

"No."

"Then why'd he say to you that you knew where to find him when he left?"

"I don't know."

"Yay! I'm so glad you're over Kouga and all because he's total jerk and...and-"

Sango stopped as she saw the hurt flash through Kagome's eyes at the mention of Kouga.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kagome! I didn't know. I thought you were over him!"

Kagome just shook her head.

"We're going to be late, let's go."

Kagome grabbed her purse and jacket and was out the door with two bodyguards trailing with her and Sango holding her hand to help her on her not-so-stable 5-inch heels.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone! I'm here with the famous Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome waited for the audience to finish their shouts and applause before she greeted them back.

"Thank you Tamori-san and Mariko Do-san. Hi everyone! I'm so glad to be here right now. Thank you!" She waved as the crowd went into another frenzy.

"Tell me Kagome, you've just released news that you're going to join with another corporation. Rumours are that it's not a music company. Is this true and if it is, why?" Tamori asked.

"Yes, it is true. I'm going to be in a partnership with a secret corporation, one in which is a surprise to be released. Why? Well, they've decided to start supporting the Avex Corporation and we'd be supporting their own corporation, so since we're at even in status we decided to partner up. To me, it's really a great idea." Kagome smiled as she finished explaining.

"That sounds wonderful Kagome." Mariko exclaimed.

"Now Kagome, you have just broken up with Kouga, am I mistaken?" Tamori once again questioned.

Kagome felt a pang of hurt spike her heart, before she put on a forced smile that she had put on so many times before.

"No you are not mistaken. That's right; Kouga and I have just recently broken up."

"How are you taking with the split?" Mariko hesitantly asked.

"I'm fine, really. You hear all this news about me being in depression and shock, but it's really not true." Kagome forced out as she hoped that they would change the subject soon.

"I see you have chosen a beautiful dress for today, Kagome." Mariko commented.

"Thank you Mariko!" Kagome genuinely smiled at her as she looked down at her white strapless dress with clear ruffles on the bottom. (The dress HTML can be found on my homepage.)

"Well, it's about time for Kagome's performance so we'll just let you go backstage to get ready."

"Thank you!" Kagome quickly walked backstage as Sango met her at the entrance and made sure she looked okay. Giving her a sympathetic look, which Kagome understood was from the talk about Kouga.

"Here you go Kags." Sango handed her the ear piece to hear the music and her vocals on stage.

"Thanks Sango."

"Good luck out there!" Sango flashed her a smile before she ushered Kagome to the center of the stage that was behind the curtain.

She heard Tamori introduce her and announce that she was going to be singing "Winding Road".

The curtain lifted as she caught sight of the dazzling audience and her band started playing the song.

_Like a bird that forgot how to fly_

_I forgot how to walk_

_And ran and ran_

_Now I look back on the road_

_Which I feel_

_Both long and short_

_Yes, this is the road I chose_

_The footprints I left behind_

_Are distorted and muddy_

_But I don't regret them at all_

_I'm proud of them from the bottom of my heart_

Kagome felt the stinging sensation of tears at the back of her eyes begin to form as she sang the song, but she held them back for the sake of the camera.

_Yes, this is the road I chose_

_The footprints I left behind_

_Are distorted and muddy_

_But I don't regret them at all_

_I'm proud of them from the bottom of my heart_

_I can't live along well as before_

_I'm not so tactful_

_But one thing I can tell you is_

_I keep on going this way with my head held high_

She closed her eyes as she sang the last verse of the song. Taking in the words that she had written into a song of her emotions.

_A bird that forgot how to fly _

_Will be able to flap its wings once again_

_Just as I could start walking again_

Hearing the applause and cries as her song ended, Kagome lifted her eyes and smiled tearfully at the crowd, who were also in tears from her performance and emotion in her words. Yelling a quick thank you before Tamori announced her depart.

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for today with Higurashi Kagome. Thank you for coming!"

Kagome smiled as she stood and made her way backstage.

Quickly being given a bottle of water and a tissue from Sango, Kagome laughed as she wiped her eyes. She thanked the entire staff and crew that she had gotten to know so well from her past performances at Music Station, before she was escorted into her custom lounge designed van by her two body guards with Sango in tow.

* * *

_'I wonder what he's doing right now.'_

Kagome sighed as she took a long look at her bed.

Finally absorbing what her mind had just questioned, Kagome immediately snapped out of her trance and berated herself.

"Stupid hormones."

"Kagome! Are you coming or what?" Sango called from the intercom that connected from the bottom floor, which held her recording studio and her theatre and music system, to her bedroom.

Pressing the green button Kagome answered, "I'm coming!"

Quickly changing out of her dress, Kagome rushed downstairs. Making sure not to make any contact with the bed.

* * *

_'I wonder if she's thinking about me right now.'_InuYasha thought as he stared at the tall buildings of downtown Tokyo, Japan, from his office window.

Ever since that morning, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

_'I don't even know her name.'_

Sighing to himself, InuYasha turned his chair around and stared at the folder on his desk containing the information of the merger.

"I need to stop thinking about that girl. She's just another one of my hook-ups. She was even drunk and didn't remember! Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to see her again." He tried to convince himself that it was just another lay, but was finding it confusingly difficult to.

"Talking to yourself again?" A voice asked from the doorway.

InuYasha's head snapped up as a scowl formed on his face.

"What do you want Miroku?"

Miroku, InuYasha's long time friend, marched into the office and comfortably took a seat in the seat adjacent to his grouchy friend, unaffected by his daily temper.

"Just came by to say hi to a friend. What's wrong with that? Get laid again, huh InuYasha?" Miroku wiggled his eyes at InuYasha while saying so.

A growl was his response before InuYasha snapped, "It's none of your business."

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Miroku frowned at his friend's response.

"What's stuck up your ass today? You've never been so secretive of a one night stand before. What's the difference now? It was just another girl man."

"Shut up!" InuYasha growled.

_'It was just another girl. What's the big deal? I need to get over it.'_

InuYasha dropped his growling act and sighed.

"Your right man. I don't know why I'm being like this. It's freaking me out." He admitted.

"No worries. I've been through this too. You think that you're falling for a one night stand girl, and the next thing you know, you're hooking up with the next thing that had two legs and big ones." Miroku smirked before he got up from his seat.

"Anyways, I'm meeting some other guys at the bar downstairs. Care to join?"

"Can't. I have to look through these merger folders and get them signed before tomorrow. I'll probably have to stay late tonight even if I start now." Looking at his wrist watch InuYasha mentally sighed at the thought of staying inside his office until next morning, seeing as it was already 9:30.

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

Waving goodbye to his friend he left the office, leaving InuYasha alone once again.

Looking down at the still closed folder, he decided to begin skimming through the information.

"Avex... music... Takahashi Co... Akira Matsuura... staff... Senaka Kikyo... Higura-," InuYasha stopped skimming as something caught his eyes.

"Senaka Kikyo. Second rating in Avex Co. Long, straight black hair. Brown eyes."

InuYasha had a flashback at the black haired, brown eyed goddess that he had awoken to this morning.

"It couldn't be..."

InuYasha didn't bother to read anymore as he quickly flipped to the last page and scribbled his signature down at the bottom of the thirtieth page.

Chucking his pen away on the desk, he grabbed the papers and ran out towards his father's office.

* * *

"Goodnight Kagome. See you tomorrow."

" 'Night Sango."

Kagome and Sango had finished watching the movie, Pride & Prejudice, and Kagome had asked Sango to sleep over, but Sango insisted that she needed to go home to get ready for tomorrow.

"Remember, tomorrow you have to go to the Avex Corporation and meet the Takahashi's at 9 am sharp. So you can't go out and get laid again tonight Kagome." Sango teased the flushed singer.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there... and stop talking about that!" Kagome yelled into the night before she quickly shut the front door on Sango.

Hearing her laughing outside as she went to her car, Kagome smiled slightly at her friend. She was always glad that she had Sango beside her. Everyone else was always so... uptight around her. It made her feel so uncomfortable sometimes, but over the past 10 years of being a professional singer she's gotten used to it...slightly.

Kagome sighed as she looked around her empty house. She remembered when it used to be filled with laughter and joy when Kouga was living there.

As soon as the thought popped into her head, it was popping straight back out as she tried not to think of Kouga anymore.

Once again sighing, Kagome contemplated on what to do.

"It's only 11:00... Hm... What to do..." She said to herself as she tapped a finger on her chin.

Walking down the flight of stairs that she had taken to get up with Sango, Kagome entered her studio. Looking around, she finally decided to start writing a new song.

* * *

"Good morning Takahashi-sama, Takahashi-sama, and Takahashi-sama. I'm heard such great news about you." Akira bowed as he took in the sight of the three famous Takahashi men.

"Good morning Akira-san. There's no need for formalities here. We're all helping each other out." InuTaisho smiled after they all bowed back.

Their silver hair was shining in the ray of light that was coming from the side window. Their amber eyes looking around the unfamiliar room. The only difference between them was that the great Takahashi-sama was smiling, the middle Takahashi-sama was stoic, and the youngest Takahashi-sama adorned a scowl on his face.

"Is... is there something bothering you InuYasha-san?" Akira asked politely.

"Yeah. I don't like this place."

Akira stood still at the comment.

"InuYasha." InuTaisho warned.

"I meant... it's a really great place." InuYasha faked a smile.

The meeting room was very standard. A long wooden table sat in the middle and stretched from one end to the next, while there were twenty swivel comforted chairs lined up on either side of the table.

"Please have a seat Takahashi-san." Akira led the direction to the chairs.

"Will anyone else be joining us Akira-san?" InuYasha asked eagerly, hoping that Kikyo would be among the people listed.

"Yes. They should be here very soon. Higurashi Kagome will be joining us. As well as Senaka Kikyo, I believe, but Kagome's assistant will be with her and others." Akira made it quite obvious that he was very fond of Kagome above all.

"Do you know when Kik-," InuYasha was cut off at the sound of the door opening.

"Why are you all early?" A woman's voice inquired at the four members.

InuYasha turned around to see a woman with a pale face and stoic expression, much like his brother, enter the room and swiftly take a seat across from them. Her hip length, black hair, seemed to stay straight when she walked and sat down. While her sharp brown eyes were dull with no emotion.

A man stalked proudly behind her with his long black wavy hair and beady midnight eyes scanning the room.

"We are not early, Kikyo, rather you are late." Akira practically spat at her, making his disdain for her known.

InuYasha felt his heart beat faster when they met each other's eyes as Kikyo's tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips.

However, it dropped in disappointment when he saw that they held no life to them like the ones that had been haunting him these past few days. Dropping his gazed from hers he silently scolded himself.

_'What was I thinking? Almost every girl in Japan has black hair and brown eyes.'_

His thoughts were discontinued when a voice spoke.

"Kikyo's _never_ late. Everyone is just early." The man beside Kikyo answered for her. She turned her eyes onto Akira and glared at him that clearly said "Stop".

Akira, however, seemed unfazed.

"Why do you not talk for yourself Kikyo, instead of making your daddy talk for you?" Akira glared at the man beside her who was glaring right back at him.

"She does not need to talk to people like _you_." The man retorted for her once again.

"The _likes_ of me?! I'm the one that gave you the once in a lifetime chance to start your singing career! How could you even talk to me like that?!" Akira stood, slamming his fists down on the table.

Seeing that this was going to turn into a rather ugly fight, InuTaisho lent a hand to Akira and stood, gazing at the two people opposite them.

"I believe that we are here about a merger. If you could let us continue, Kikyo, we will be finished and wrapped up in no time."

Akira coughed lightly and took his seat once again, more calmly.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that InuTaisho-san, but you are right. We are _strictly _here on business."

"I'm sorry as well InuTaisho. I was unable to acquaint myself with you earlier. I am Senaka Naraku and this is my daughter, and _most_ famous singer, Senaka Kikyo." Naraku stood as he introduced himself and pointed to Kikyo, who flipped her hair and gave a very fake smile.

InuTaisho stood as well to shake Naraku's hand. He almost chuckled when he heard Akira whisper a faint, "Second best singer..."

Giving one final glare at Kikyo, Akira began talking more about the merger, wondering every five minutes where Kagome was.

InuYasha was in no mood to talk about any business. Disappointed that the girl, Kikyo, turned out to not only not be his mystery girl, but also that she was a snob.

Disgusted even further when she kept giving him these looks and licking her red lips, InuYasha excused himself from the meeting room.

As he just closed the door, a girl with long black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail cae running around the corner towards the room.

"You must be InuYasha-sama." Sango huffed as she extended her hand.

Taking it, InuYasha answered, "Yes, I am."

Sango smiled at him before she asked, "I'm Sango, Kagome Higurashi's assistant. I was just wondering if she happened to be in there." Nodding towards the meeting room.

"Uh... no... there's only Kikyo."

A scowl formed on her face at the mention of the name.

"Thank you InuYasha-sama. I must be going to find Kagome now. Nice to meet you!" Sango waved as she turned around the other way and left.

Shrugging, InuYasha started to explore the building a bit.

As far as he could see, this floor was the main office's building. There were closed doors for offices everywhere down the hall.

Finding the elevator that he had entered before to get up here, he took it to one floor down.

_'Well technically I'm going to partially own this company. Might as well know what's where.' _

Seeing that he was on the recording floor, InuYasha looked through the glass windows on the doors to empty recording studio's.

He had made it all the way to the back of the floor, passing several recording studios with no one occupying them.

Deciding to turn around and check out a different floor, InuYasha turned around only to catch a small movement in the studio beside him.

Opening the door to the empty room with all the technology, he looked through the glass window... and that's when he saw her.

Her eyes were closed as she played the piano, while singing in the microphone provided. She had on a pair of earphones while her soft hands gently hit the correct key.

Waist length, wavy black hair cascaded down her back that was currently turned sideways towards him.

InuYasha remembered the feeling of running his hands through her hair that night. The softness of it as he inhaled her scent.

_'She seems so peaceful...'_He thought as he continued in his trance of the beauty before him. _'Is she one of the singers here?'_

The music of her piano flooded the small room he was in as her voice soon followed.

_I stopped somehow_

_I felt like I heard your voice _

_Though I knew you couldn't be there_

_I continued to search for you_

_The season I was with you was the most dazzling one_

_Everything we saw was full of brilliance_

_Since when did we come to want too much?__Thou-_

InuYasha, who had his eyes closed, snapped them open when she abruptly stopped all music.

Amber met chocolate as a rush of memories flooded her mind.

Kagome had stayed up all night yesterday when the inspiration for her new song had hit her... and hard.

It was like all her pain and emotion these past few days had poured out of her into her lyrics and into s perfect song.

Not being able to wait for the entire merger meeting, Kagome had decided to skip it and head to the recording studio instead.

She knew it wasn't a very professional choice, but she was sure that Akira would understand.

Getting to the studio earlier than she used to, Kagome had spent the past few hours putting together the piece and music.

Looking at her watch when she had everything ready, Kagome read it was 9:45am.

"Maybe I'll have enough time to finish this piece and make it to meet the Takahashi's at the end of the meeting."

Taking a seat at the piano, Kagome turned on the microphone and placed the earphones on her head as she heard piano and herself through them.

Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, Kagome heard the door to the attached room open, but paid no mind to them.

Starting her song, Kagome felt her emotions into a turmoil over hearing the words. With newfound tears prickling at the back of her eyes, Kagome continued singing.

_I stopped somehowI felt like I heard your voiceThough I knew you couldn't be thereI continued to search for you_

Finding it a bit strange that the person in the other room wasn't talking to her through the intercom to tell her that she's late for the meeting, Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she continued to sing.

_The season I was with you was the most dazzling oneEverything we saw was full of brillianceSince when did we come to want too much__?Thou__-_

Feeling her breathing catch and her eyes widen, Kagome looked at the other occupant through glass.

_'It...__it's__ him.'_

His eyes snapped open when she had stopped and their eyes met.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter? I know, it was pretty boring with all the ****intro's**** of the people and explaining a lot of things, but what can you do. If I get lots of reviews, maybe I'll update faster Please review and give me some feed back. Really looking forward to it!! Ask any questions you want!!! Well... I'm going to start writing the next chapter now **

**Ja**** ne for now!!!**

**Kuru-chan**


	2. Coincidence? I Think Not!

**I'M SO SORRY!!! I totally forgot about the songs and credits . THANK YOU TO**** TrinityK**** from for reminding me!!!**

**SONG INFORMATION!!!!**

**Well, let's start with the songs... They're actually Japanese songs and I used the translations as the lyrics since it would be better to understand for most people. **

**ALL the songs that I use are by **_**Hamasaki Ayumi**_**, the **_**actual**_** queen of j-pop. So this story is A LOT about her personal life with InuYasha twists and plots to it. **

**So the song in the last chapter was called ****"Winding Road" and the song that didn't get to finish that I will be using in later chapters is called "It Was". In this chapter**** I will be using the song "****Glitter", there is a video on my homepage for the actual performance.)**

**Disclaimer –****A****lthough EVERYONE wishes to own InuYasha, there is only one person who truly does... ME!!! Jkay jkay! Rumiko Takahashi! I also don't own ****any of the songs by Hamasaki Ayumi or the links or the videos and everything, pretty much, that's about Hamasaki Ayumi... very sad...**

**Facing the Music**

**By: Krea.T**

**Chapter 2 – ****Coincidence? I Think Not!**

"...How'd you get here?" Kagome asked gently, still a bit shaken from seeing him again.

"Uh... the security guard let me in." He answered, like it was the simplest question in the world.

"Who the hell are you anyways, wench?" InuYasha asked as he crossed him arms and tried to stare her down.

They were standing in the room InuYasha had entered recently before when Kagome joined him.

"Wench?! Why the hell are you calling me wench?!" Feeling her anger rise to the challenge, Kagome mimicked his position and stared back.

"You never answered my question! I can call you whatever I want! I am, after all, InuYasha Takahashi." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You have no right to ca-," Kagome paled as she remembered the last part he said. "Did you just say... InuYasha Takahashi?"

InuYasha smirked at seeing her recognize him... finally.

_'Now I get to order her around.'_ Liking the idea he grinned even more.

Kagome, on the other hand, was shocked to say the least. The only thought running through her mind was, _'I slept with the most wanted bachelor in all of Japan?!'_

"Now answer my question! Who are you?"

"You think that just because you're _InuYasha Takahashi_," Kagome mocked, "You think you can order me around?! Well I have news for you mister! I'm-,"

"Kagome! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! You missed the entire merger meeting, so you're going to meet the Takahashi men now and then we have to go to the rehearsal for 'Hey Hey Hey!' performance!" Sango reminded as she burst into the room and ran directly to Kagome, oblivious to the tension in the air.

"You're... Higurashi Kagome?" InuYasha gawked.

_'I slept with the queen of Japan?!'_

"Oh! InuYasha-sama! I see you've met Kagome-chan. Are you two getting along?" Sango asked, finally seeing InuYasha for the first time since she arrived.

"Just barely. Come on Sango. Goodbye InuYasha...san." Kagome bit out before she spun around and left with a very confused Sango on her tail.

InuYasha was left alone in the room, rooted to the floor.

"Higurashi... Kagome. I slept with Kagome... How could I not have known it was her?!" InuYasha grumbled as he went to go find his father and brother.

* * *

"It's so nice to finally meet you...all of you, Takahashi-san." Kagome bowed to InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru. 

"As you, Higurashi-san." Instead of bowing back, InuTaisho enveloped Kagome into a hug.

"There's no need for formalities. You can just call me Kagome." Kagome smiled as she returned the embrace.

"And you may call me InuTaisho, and this is my son, Sesshoumaru." Letting her go, InuTaisho stepped back to let Sesshoumaru properly meet Kagome.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru nodded as he formally offered her a handshake.

Kagome smile grew even bigger as she ignored his outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug, much like InuTaisho had done a few minutes ago.

Sesshoumaru stood stiff and awkward like a deer caught in headlights, but slowly melted and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry for not being at the meeting today. I had a sudden spur-of-the-moment song that popped up in my mind that I just couldn't leave alone." Kagome looked down in guilt as she explained.

"It's understandable. After all, you are the top vocalist in Japan. It must be quite stressful." InuTaisho lifted her chin with his finger and gave her an understanding smile which returned Kagome's happiness back.

After all the introductions were made, Kagome sat down and talked to the two Takahashi men for a few minutes. Then Kagome was whisked away by a frantic Sango and ushered onto the top floor, where her closet, full of performance clothes both new and old, were stored.

* * *

"What a sweet girl. I'm glad the fame hasn't turned her into a snob like that other girl we met." InuTaisho commented as he watched the door close. 

Sesshoumaru nodded as a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Just as the click of the door closing, it opened again as InuYasha entered the room.

"InuYasha, you missed meeting Kagome. What a shame, I think you two would have gotten along quite well."

_'Better than you think, father.'_ InuYasha smiled as he remembered that night.

"I'm glad he didn't meet her. He might have done something stupid and embarrassed the poor girl." Sesshoumaru's monotone voice sounded in the room causing InuYasha to growl.

"For your information, I did meet her. We got along just fine." InuYasha defended.

"Yeah, and I'm a demon lord from the feudal era."

Fed up with his brother's mockeries, InuYasha walked out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Look! There's Kagome!" Someone shouted from the huge crowd that was surrounding the entrance of the Avex building. 

"Kagome! Over here! Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Can I get an autograph?"

"Higurashi-san! How are you taking your latest break-up with Ookami?"

Kagome had just emerged from the Avex doors wearing a simple silver silk top and black skirt, with her white Dior sunglasses, diamond high heels and her white purse, when she was instantly bombarded with flashes of cameras, reporters crowding to ask questions, mixed with hundreds upon hundreds of screaming fans who were thrusting pieces of paper and writing utensils into her hands.

Being used to all the commotion, Kagome took one of the offered pens and started writing her autograph on various things and handing them back to the correct person. All the while, still waving and smiling to the crowd, but completely ignoring the Kouga question that had been asked.

Her five bodyguards that had come out with her made sure that everyone stayed away from Kagome, but close enough to get autographs and questions answered.

"Are you planning on releasing any new songs as of yet?"

"Actually, I just wrote a new one yesterday night. Though, I'm not sure if I'll produce it yet."

"How does it feel to be living in your bungalow all alone?" Another reporter asked.

"It feels quite... spacious." The crowd laughed at her response.

"Kagome, there have been witnesses that say they saw you and another man walk out together at a bar two nights ago. Is that true?"

Kagome immediately stopped signing her name on one of her albums and stared up at the reporter who asked the question.

"Yeah, I heard that too Kagome!"

"Who is he?"

"He's-," She stumbled on her words but the reporters didn't seem to notice as they continued asking.

"People have claimed that they saw you with Kouga."

"Have you two re-united?"

"No, we haven-,"

"Others claim that it was InuYasha Takahashi."

There were distinct sounds of gasps in the crowd.

"Was it Japan's famous Takahashi brother, Kagome?"

"Are you seeing each other?"

"I can't-,"

"How long have you been together?"

"Does this mean that you were cheating on Kouga when you guys were still together?"

Kagome couldn't speak as the questions started overwhelming her.

_'How could I get caught with InuYasha? Oh right... I was in public... drunk!'_

There were microphones being jammed into her face for an answer, but all Kagome could do was stare.

She saw eager reporters, her dozens upon dozens of fans that had come to one music building to see her walk out, camcorder's zooming in on her, and flashes of cameras as they took her picture.

Feeling swarmed and uncomfortable, Kagome looked around for a way out, but found none, as she was surrounded by everyone, including her bodyguards.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her elbow and steadied her as she felt a warm body step beside her.

There was a pregnant pause in the crowd, before they broke out in screams and cries.

"It's InuYasha Takahashi! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" One of the fan girls screamed as she started to hyperventilate.

"He's so hot in person!" Someone else shouted.

"I can't believe Kagome and InuYasha are together!"

"They're so cute together!"

That was when the reporters started to swarm in again.

"So it's true, you and Kagome are a couple?"

"How long have you been official?"

"Was it you, InuYasha, that the witnesses spotted out in the bar?"

InuYasha seemed to be taking it quite calmly as he raised a hand to calm them down.

"Now everyone, I would like to say that Kagome and I are not a couple... yet." InuYasha winked at the flushed Kagome as the crowd laughed.

"This was going to be announced later on, but seeing as how you guys are giving poor Kagome here a hard time, I might as well announce it now."

"The reason why Kagome and I have been around each other so much now-a-days is because the Avex Corporation and Takahashi Co. are merging into one big company."

A chorus of applause erupted out before the reporters started madly making phone calls on their cells and writing down in their notebooks.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to answer questions about the merger at the moment. It will all be answered at the scheduled conference meeting coming up soon. Thank you for your time, but we really must be going now."

InuYasha ushered the still silent Kagome along as the bodyguards moved with them towards Kagome's waiting lounge van.

Still waving and smiling at the crowd, the doors closed and InuYasha sighed as he sat back into the cushion sofa.

"This is actually a really nice van. I should get one custom made too." He muttered to himself as Kagome still stared at him through her sunglasses, as the van started towards the 'Hey! Hey! Hey!' set.

"What?" He asked her, finally noticing her quietness.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered as she bent her head down and replaced her glasses onto the top of her head before looking up.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I'm not sure I caught that." InuYasha teased as he leaned towards her.

Catching on to his amusement, Kagome crossed her arms and huffed.

"I said thank you."

Finally satisfied, InuYasha leaned back once again and grinned from ear to ear.

"You're welcome."

Kagome sat back on the sofa beside him, growling at him as she relaxed.

"Wow... I've only known you for almost 24 hours and already I'm rubbing off on you, huh?" He gently poked her to get her attention.

"Shut up."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned away from him and took out her pink glittered cell phone from her purse. She had three cell phones. The current one she was holding was her personal phone for her friends and family, her blue glitter one for business, and her yellow glitter one, where the glitters were sorted so that they looked like the face of hello kitty, was meant for all the different types of calls she had to make without people knowing her real number.

Playing around with the phone and text messaging random people, Kagome soon got tired of it and placed it back into her purse.

Taking a peek over at the person beside her, she found him playing the game "Tetris" on his phone and cursing once in a while when he did something wrong.

Stifling her bubbling laughter inside of her was harder than Kagome thought as short small giggles escaped.

Catching her giggles, InuYasha looked up from his game and gave her a questioning look.

"You look like you're five years old playing video games." Kagome gasped through her laughter.

Amusement glittered in his eyes as an idea popped into his head.

"Oh you think that's funny?" He whispered as he started prowling towards her.

Not noticing, Kagome continued to laugh as she nodded.

A scream erupted from her throat as the man beside her tackled her to the lounge floor and started tickling her sides and poking her.

"Stop! Can't... can't... breathe!" Kagome gasped out as she tried to stop his hands.

"Not until you say that you're sorry and you'll never call me a child again."

"No!"

"Come on Kagome, you're turning red."

"Okay! Okay!" She gave in.

Stopping his tickle torture on her so that she could breathe to talk, InuYasha waited patiently for her to get her breath back.

"I'm sorry I called you a five year old child... even though you did look like one." Kagome innocently smiled up at him.

Smiling at her tactic, InuYasha looked down at her and finally realized how intimate of a position they were in.

When he lunged at her, he ended up straddling Kagome with his hands under her shirt to tickle her bare stomach. Her skirt had ridden up a bit high on her thighs as she was struggling from the laugh attack.

Seeming to notice their position as well, Kagome cleared her throat as she felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Can... can I get up now?" She squeaked.

Snapping out of his trance, InuYasha's cheeks flared red as he got off of her and sat down on the seat again.

Standing up and pulling her shirt back down, Kagome took a seat beside him as an awkward silence filled the air.

Kagome started when the intercom connecting the back of the van to the front, which was sealed off by a tinted window much like a limo, beeped as Kagome quickly pushed the button to speak and answered.

"We'll be arriving in less than five minutes Ms. Kagome."

"Thank you Shin."

Sitting back, Kagome suddenly wondered InuYasha was going to do when they got there.

"Uh... InuYasha. Are you taking a car back to the building or somewhere once I'm dropped off or something?"

InuYasha, who had been looking out the window, turned to Kagome and met her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking I'd just stay there and watch you rehearse and see how you do things since we are going to be working together a lot now."

"Oh."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when the car stopped moving and the door opened to the back door of the 'Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ' set.

Glancing at InuYasha, Kagome got up and was escorted down and through the door by Stan, her most trusted bodyguard.

InuYasha quietly followed as he took in the surroundings of the set.

There were workers placing decorations and making seating arrangements for guests and stars. Some of the stars were on the stage and rehearsing while others sat and talked with each other.

He saw Kagome enter a dressing room with the girl that he had met that morning... what was her name again? Oh yes! Sango, Kagome's assistant. Deciding not to follow into her private room, so he went to take a seat near the stage and watch others rehearse.

Feeling his pocket vibrate quickly and quietly, InuYasha found the moving object and flipped it open.

"Hello, Takahashi InuYasha talking."

"InuYasha." Acknowledged the voice.

"Father."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the set with Kagome. Something wrong?"

"Everything's fine. I was just going to tell you to go to the set anyways, but since you're already there..." InuTaisho let his sentence trail off.

"How did you get there anyways?"

"I saved Kagome from the paparazzi and ended up going with her. Oh, I had to tell the press that we were merging with Kagome, but that's all I told them." He added meekly, remembering all the other times that he had 'accidentally' let something private leak out to the press.

Hearing an exasperated sigh on the other line he waited for his father to answer.

"This is the last time that I am going to tolerate this InuYasha. You need to learn that not everything we do can be shared to the world, and especially not the press, but this is your last time." His voice promised pain if he were to disobey again.

"Yes father."

"Good, now keep an eye out for Kagome. Make sure nothing goes wrong. I'm depending on you to look out for her when your brother or I am not present."

InuYasha nodded, but remembering that his father could not see he quickly added a "yes father" at the end.

Hanging up the phone, he watched as Kagome exited her dressing room wearing a strapless silver dress that was covered in sparkles making her look ethereal when the dress reflected off the lights . The dress reached down to her mid thigh and was split into little splits at the bottom. Her high boots were also decorated to glitter and reached close to her knee. (There is a video on my homepage that has a video and song performance at Music Station by Hamasaki Ayumi.)

"You know, if you don't close your mouth soon, there's going to be an even larger drool pile than there already is." A sharp feminine voice sounded from behind the gawking man.

Quickly shutting his mouth and giving one last look at the oblivious Kagome, he turned around to see none other than Senaka Kikyo.

"Kikyo."

"I'm surprised to see you here InuYasha. Are you here to watch me perform?" She asked 'innocently' as she took a seat beside him.

"You're performing here too?" InuYasha, who obviously didn't even know, asked.

Her smile instantly dropped as a scowl marred her features, but was quickly replaced once again by a smile.

"Oh! You're such a kidder InuYasha! You almost had me going there." She waved it off as a joke.

"Yeah... Hehe. You know me. Love to kid around..." InuYasha nervously chuckled.

"Anyways, now that we're going to be working together," Kikyo tried to say in a seductive voice, while scooted closer to InuYasha and started playing with the button of his dress shirt. "Why don't you and I get to know each other a bit more?" She finished with a wink.

"Uhh..."

Feeling very uncomfortable in his current position, he didn't know how to answer her question.

Luckily he didn't have to.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kikyo's turned sharply to where the voice was coming from, her eyes narrowing as her eyes focused on the object of desire.

"Yes, you are, _Higurashi_." Kikyo made sure to emphasize the last name with distain.

"Good." Kagome answered happily as if Kikyo had said the opposite of what she did.

"Well it seems that we won't be getting anymore alone time with the _other_ person here. I'll just talk to you another time. Bye InuYasha." Kikyo gave a wave to the silent individual and walked past Kagome without acknowledgment.

"Well I see that you were getting acquainted with Kikyo." Kagome bit out, trying to keep her anger under check.

Finally finding his voice, InuYasha stood up as he retorted, "I didn't do anything! She came up to me. I swear!"

Kagome crossed her arms and gave him a bland look that stated "I don't believe you."

"Kagome, believe---Wait a minute... I don't have to prove anything to you. Besides, why do you care so much?" InuYasha snorted as he mimicked her position.

Kagome faltered for a second before she regained her composure.

Realization dawned on InuYasha as an idea popped into his head.

"You were jealous." An evil glint shone in his eyes as he stared into her cinnamon orbs.

Her expression turned into complete shock.

"I was not!"

"Oh! You so were! Admit it Kagome. You were jealous that I was talking to another girl!" He accused.

"I was mad because--- because--- Ugh! I just wasn't jealous okay?!"

A winning smirk was marred onto his features as she avoided his eye contact.

"I have to go rehearse. Bye." She quickly turned and went running back to the stage where her dancers were awaiting for her.

* * *

All that she remembered was seeing InuYasha stare open mouthed at her when she emerged from the change room and then seeing Kikyo approach him released her anger. 

The thing that really got her blood boiling was when Kikyo moved closer to him and whispered something to him and play with his shirt.

Her feet had moved on their own accord and the next thing she knew, she was standing in front of the pair.

Kagome felt her anger rise again as she thought of what he had accused her of.

_'How could that jerk think that I'm jealous?! I've barely known him for twenty-four hours and he thinks that I have the right feelings towards him to be jealous at seeing him with other girls?'_

_'He had the gull to turn this whole thing on me! The only reason why I was mad at him was because he was talking to Kikyo! Yeah, that's why. He was talking to Kikyo! Of all the people... Kikyo!'_

Finally deciding that she was mad because it was Kikyo he was talking to Kagome focused all her energy on her performance.

* * *

Kikyo and other performers had already finished their performances and Kagome was last on the list (saved the best for last hehe). 

InuYasha had been shocked at what Kikyo had worn on her performance. He would have said she was going on naked if it weren't for the bra-shaped top that only covered what bras were supposed to cover, and her thong-like bottoms. Everything else had been exposed and, much to InuYasha's surprise, he found himself unable to remove his eyes from her.

When it was Kagome's turn, he saw her enter the stage and was even more breathless when he had first seen her come out of the dressing room.

Her hair had been slightly curled to give a more natural, but curly look. A tinge more make-up had been added, although he liked it better when she wore less, and her aura seemed to be confident and strong.

He watched as they hosts, Hitoshi Matsumoto and Masatoshi Hamada asked her random questions and jokes.

* * *

"Last question before we let you get to the performance, Kagome." Hitoshi Matsumoto said. 

"Sure." Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"We see that Takahashi InuYasha is here," The camera zoomed over to where InuYasha had been instructed to sit. He waved at the camera and everyone around him, while the girls squealed and dreamily sighed at him.

"We were wondering, what is the relationship between you two?"

Kagome inwardly laughed at the question.

_'If only you all knew...'_

Their eyes met as Kagome contemplated the question.

_'I guess the news about the merger doesn't come out until tomorrow either...'_

"InuYasha and I are just friends right now." She ended up saying, turning towards Hitoshi, she missed the flash of hurt pass through her 'friends' eyes.

"I see. Well now that we have that answered you may go to the back now Kagome." The other host, Masatoshi Hamada, said.

Thanking the crowd once again, she left to get ready...

* * *

(Video of performance on homepage... but it's the one from Music Station not Hey!x3.) 

_We will shine more brightly this summer  
Just making the most of the present_

_I'm remembering this time last year  
And this time long ago  
What I want has not changed after all  
Yes, still believe in love!!_

_Strangely I remember clearly  
The night when I was weeping alone  
But I have no regrets  
Yes, cause believe in love!!_

_Wow wow wow, Have you become an adult?  
No no no, Unfortunately  
Wow wow wow, But I don't stop the acceleration yet_

_We will shine more brightly this summer  
We certainly feel our heartbeats of excitement  
Wherever we may go in future  
Please just make the most of the present_

_What exactly is the change?  
That I can't cry in sad times  
That I can't cry in sad times  
So, I'll be with you!!_

_Wow wow wow, What is precious  
Yeah yeah yeah, Is your smile  
Wow wow wow, I feel sure I can fly for the sake of it_

_Our new journey will start this summer  
I faintly sense uneasiness in the distance  
Let's go to find the way again today  
To that place we are dreaming of_

_You see? I think I know for certain  
The reason of your smile and the meaning of your words_

_We will shine more brightly this summer  
We certainly feel our heartbeats of excitement  
Wherever we may go in future  
Please just make the most of the present_

The lights came on as the crowd roared out as she finished singing.

"Thank you!"

She retreated to her change room and changed into a more comfortable black dress. (It will be shown on the video link in my homepage.)

Thinking that she was done for the day, Kagome moved to leave the stage, when she was called back by Masatoshi.

Puzzled, Kagome rejoined them at the chairs and was even more confused when a big TV was brought out with some sort of white system underneath it.

"Surprise! Kagome we would like to invite you to play the new game "Wario Ware" on the Wii." Hitoshi announced and the crowd all shouted out.

"Uh... I've never played this before..." Kagome shyly said.

"It's quite easy. You just—"

The next few minutes were used to explain to Kagome what she was supposed to do.

* * *

(Watch Wii video on homepage here.) 

InuYasha could not stop laughing at Kagome as she played... well 'tried' to play the game.

He found her so cute and innocent right then, but also that she was more loose and didn't mind being making fun of herself in public, like other stars were so afraid of what they do and their self-image in public.

When Kagome finished, she was finally let go and InuYasha got up to follow her out.

* * *

**How was that? I added the last part about the Wii game at the end because I just couldn't stop laughing watching the video. Ayu was so cute so I was wondering what it would be like to put Kagome up there like that P **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! Tell me some criticism. I don't mind, really. I like reading what I can do to improve my work and make it less... boring. **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! HERE ARE THE ANSWERS AND PERSONAL THANKS TO ALL!**

**From Fanfiction . net-- **

AquaMiko808 – THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER ON HERE!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! I hope you liked the chapter and I can't wait to see what you think about it!

Crazysexycool – THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! Well, I think I know what you're saying, but if it's what I think it is then I made Kikyo one of those stars haha. I don't like her at all, so I sort of made her a bit of a slut in this one (SORRY TO ALL KIKYO FANS OUT THERE!!). I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Tell me what I can do to improve it and what not to do if you have any opinions! Thanks again!

sesshomaru121 – Lol I think you meant good... unless it was really that good enough to be 'god' status haha! Jkay jkay! Bad joke haha! Anyways, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! Hope you liked this chappie!

inuyashaloves kagome4ever – Lol! Here's more more more more!!! Hope you liked it though!! Please tell me what I can do to improve!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!

plainwhitelie- I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Hope you liked this one! Was this soon enough for you? I was kinda being lazy haha! Anywhooooo, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND TELLING ME YOUR OPINIONS!!!

Inuyasha's girlfriend – Haha I love the username! I'm really glad that you thought my last chapter was that good. Did you enjoy this one? THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!

Gabriela-17 – It makes me happy to hear that you really liked the story so far. Hope you liked this chapter! Unfortunately, I didn't seem to explain myself so well in the last chapter on the characters... sorry about that. Kagome is the number one singer in ALL of Japan, hence the name 'Queen of J-pop'. Sango is her best friend/assistant. She makes sure that Kagome is on track of her schedule and at the same time she's there for Kagome to talk to. InuYasha, he's just a business man. Their company, Takahashi Co., is the top most valuable company in Japan and InuYasha is the most wanted bachelor of Japan as well. His company has merged with Kagome's company because Avex is the second most valuable company (thanks to Kagome mostly) and they thought that it would bring up their stocks amazingly high if they merged together. Besides, I think that InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru adore Kagome in the first place so they wanted to merge, but I'll make their relationship more family-like in the other chapters. I hope that cleared up some stuff. Please tell me how I can make it clearer for other people to read if it's too subtle or confusing. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW AND ASKING QUESTIONS... Or summarizing!!! Haha. THANK YOU!!

inuXkag123 – THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!! I'll try to keep updating, but if I get too lazy I need all your reviews to help me!!! Haha!! Thanks again!!

xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears – Haha I would say the same for your username. It's very interesting!! I'm glad you liked it... or found it interesting haha. Hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what I can do to improve!!! THANKS!!!!

Angel of Agony – Thanks!!! This really boosted my visual on my story. A LOT!!! I was a bit scared that the summary sucked and that people didn't like the story . SO THANK YOU!!!! I'm so happy that you liked it!! I hope you LOVED this chapter as well!!!! THANK YOU SO – YAY!!!! MY FIRST REVIEWER ON THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY!!! I'm really glad that you liked most of the story so far . I hope you liked this chapter and didn't find it as boring!! Please tell me what I can do to improve my writing and chapters!!! THANK YOU!!!!

**Mediaminer . org  
**

Alliecoolgirl – YAY!!!! MY FIRST REVIEWER ON THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY!!! I'm really glad that you liked most of the story so far . I hope you liked this chapter and didn't find it as boring!! Please tell me what I can do to improve my writing and chapters!!! THANK YOU!!!

yashkags4eva – Glad to hear that you like the layout and story!!! I hope this update came soon enough for you!!! Hoped you liked it as well! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!

angel-up-above-heaven – So happy to hear that you are liking the story as of yet I hope that you didn't find it so boring, this chapter, and please tell me some hints or something to improve!!! THANK YOU!!!!

TrinityK – THANK YOU FOR THE REMINDER THAT I FORGOT ALL THE CREDITS AND THE SONG NAMES AND EVERYTHING!! I guess I got a bit too excited to post the story and didn't look at the credits and everything . So thanks so much! I hoped you liked how this story is going so far. I think I'm going too fast and it seems quite boring to me, so please tell me what you think!!! Don't hesitate to tell me anything I need to fix or anything!! THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!

Unistar – THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!!! It's always great to hear that people like my story!! I also love InuYasha and Kagome together!!! They're so cute haha! I have not yet made it so that InuYasha reveals to InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru that he and Kagome had a night together, but they will soon find out... at least I think so haha! Thanks again for reviewing!!! Hope you liked it!!!

yashandkag4ever – Haha! Love the review!!! I hope this satisfied your craving for my blood since I kept you waiting for a few days haha. I'm pleased to hear that you liked the last chapter. I hope you also liked this one!!! Please give me any opinions on what you think I can do to improve!!!! THANKS AGAIN!!!

Lil Babe0206 – I know! I'm sorry for forgetting about the credits . I think I got too excited to post the first chapter so I forgot the credits hehe... Thank you for reminding me as well!! Haha! I love that you shared your personal secret with me... and don't worry I do that too wink. Unfortunately, I have not read your fic yet, so I have no clue . Sorry. But anyways, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW AND THE REMINDER... AND THE SECRET haha!!!

**Phew! That took quite a long time!!**** I would really... REALLY like to thank every for their support and reviews to my story so far!!! It really pushes me forward to write faster and give everyone another chapter!! I would love to hear what you have to say about my story and what I can do to improve it!! I hope you all liked this chapter... to me it seems a bit boring, so this is where you guys come in and tell me what to do!!! **

**IF I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO MISS SOMEONE IN MY REVIEWS, PLEASE TELL ME RIGHT AWAY AND I WILL REPLY TO YOU ON HERE!! I'M SORRY IF I DID FORGET ANYONE!! I'm a bit tired right now since it's a school night and I'm still up writing this story to finish it and reviews . THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!! NEXT ONE COMING UP... soon... i hope!! Lol. **

**I'M REQUESTING HELP FOR SOME MORE HUMOUR IN MY CHAPTERS!!! If you could help me in making my stories funnier and more joyful, then please give me some suggestions. You can either private message me or e-mail me or say in the review!!! I think my story is rather bland and needs some good creativeness in it!!! THANK YOU TO ALL!!**

**Anyways, I've wasted enough time on the ending credits and everything. I hope to see new reviewers and the same people back! Thank you for reading my story! I will start writing chapter three right when I finish posting this, but I need sleep first hehe. **

**Ja ne for now!!**

**Kuru-chan.**

** P.S - I don't understand it, but whenever I proof read the chapter and place it onto and then preview the chapter there are words and punctuation missing and long sentences and I go back to see if I missed it in my proof reading, but I didn't. It's like deletes random parts of my story whenever I place it on here! So please tell me if there are any mistakes on here that I might have missed or that erased because I'm too lazy to proof read it again haha! THANK YOU!!!  
**


	3. Rehearsal Dinner

**NOTE TO ALL MEDIAMINER . ORG READERS!!**

**SORRY TO ALL MM . ORG MEMBERS THAT READ THIS! MY HOMEPAGE IS ACTUALLY JUST MY FF . NET PAGE. SO I PLACED THE LINK ON MY MM . ORG PAGE FOR MY HOMEPAGE AND YOU CAN ALL WATCH AND LOOK AT THE THINGS I HAD PLACED ON THERE FOR THE STORY!!! SORRY!!!! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN TO TRINITYK!!!! **

**Disclaimer – I don't o****wn InuYasha**** or Ayumi Hamasaki!!**

**Facing The Music**

**By: Krea.T**

**Chapter 3 – ****Rehearsal Dinner**

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Kikyo anyways?" InuYasha asked suddenly as they were once again in Kagome's van.

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips before her voice filled the small vehicle.

"If you mean why we never get along, like back there at the station," Kagome waited for the nod for affirmation before continuing. "You know, we were once best friends."

Smiling sadly at the memory and completely missing the shocked expression of the person beside her she continued, "We would do everything together when we were just little children. We were inseparable... but then my grandmother came down with a sudden sickness when I just finished middle school and my mother had to juggle three jobs to try and pay for our rent and food. I had to drop out of high school later on to find a job as well to help the family. I tried to continue visiting Kikyo when she wasn't in school, but her father had refused saying that he didn't want Kikyo to be communicating with poor drop outs like me."

Her smile of sadness became twisted into a bitter-sweet one as InuYasha felt his heart fill with sympathy for the girl.

"Then my family moved to Tokyo while my grandmother stayed in the hospital in Fukuoka and I was able to get an acting part in a movie here. It paid quite well and with my mother's money to join, we were doing okay. When Akira found me and finally convinced me to sign the contract I had been re-united with Kikyo a few years later after my trip to New York. She's changed so much... no longer the girl I used to call my sister..." She trailed off as if lost to her thoughts.

"How so?" He prodded gently, curiosity getting the better of him.

Snapping out of her momentary lapse, Kagome looked at him before looking down to her hands in her lap.

"She was... cold. Her eyes no longer held any of the emotions that once made her sweet and gentle anymore. It's like she was consumed by her own father's greediness for power and dispassion for those around them. I tried to re-establish our relationship again, but she wouldn't even speak to me. When she looked at me, it was like she was looking down on me and lowering me to herself."

"When I found out that she didn't actually work her way up the charts and that her father had actually paid people, with gosh knows where he gets the money to be that rich, for her to get up that high, but wasn't able to get her past me no matter how high he bribed people. So I confronted her and she simply brushed it off like it was nothing and being mad at me because she couldn't buy her way past me. I couldn't stand the fact that she was lying to both her fans and to everyone who worked at the Avex building that helped her so now we're pretty much stuck between loathing each other and having to work together on cameras." Kagome ended with a soft sigh.

A bit winded by all the new information that was given to him, InuYasha sat in silence while Kagome fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"I... I had no idea. I'm sorry for intruding." He mumbled as he felt uncomfortable for making Kagome stop into such a depressed state.

_'And to think that I thought she lived an easy life with all her fans and money...'_

Suddenly, her grim face was gone and her brilliant smile was back.

"It's not a problem at all. Now tell me InuYasha..."

Kagome and InuYasha talked and talked until they had arrived to Kagome's home.

"Holy crap! You live in this place by yourself?!"

He was unable to keep the words from slipping out his mouth when he entered her front door.

"InuYasha... you've been here before. Why the hell did you think that I'd have another person living here?"

"Right... Well last time we were kinda busy, if you don't remember Kagome." InuYasha teased at the bushing singer before he followed her to the kitchen.

"Besides, I didn't really take notice of how big and... empty this place was."

He noticed Kagome stiffening when he finished his sentence.

"What'd I say?"

She shook her as she made a grab for the lights and headed to the counter to sit on the chair.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Really, nothing."

"Stop lying Kagome. What'd I say?"

"I already told you! Nothing! You didn't say anything! Now would you just shut up and leave it alone?!" Kagome's sudden outburst caused InuYasha to take a step back and close his usually outspoken mouth.

Sighing, Kagome rubbed her temples as she felt an oncoming headache approach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spaz like that. I guess it's just all this stress is getting to me."

"Kagome... what's bothering you?" InuYasha tentatively asked as he started to make his way towards her.

Earning another sigh from the distressed girl, he sat beside her on the stool and waited patiently.

"I never used to live in this house alone. I had over ten people living here at a time... actually, they weren't really my friends. They were my ex-boyfriend's, Kouga."

InuYasha snorted at hearing the name.

"You don't happen to mean that asshole, Kouga Ookami from Shard, do you?"

"Yeah... why?" Kagome was slightly surprised that he had not heard of her and Kouga since it was all over the news.

"That show-off used to go to high school with me. We were rivals and he never got over the fact that I beat him at everything... still do too." InuYasha smirked remembering all the matches they had.

"Oh... He never told me about you."

"Sorry I interrupted. Continue."

"Right. So Kouga and I dated for seven years and he had moved into this house with me about... 2 years into our relationship. He would regularly have friends over who would sleep over and just hang but here even when I'm gone. So really, this place used to never be empty." She concluded.

"What exactly happened between you and Kouga, Kagome?"

"Might as well tell you... the whole world knows about it anyways." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Let's see... Kouga and I had been together for seven years. We were completely in love... at least I thought we were. One night, I came home earlier than usual from an Avex meeting and as usual, Kouga's friends were all sprawled on the floor and couches in my theatre room downstairs. They were drunk and all passed out, but Kouga wasn't among them. So I went up to change in my room and I heard noises coming from one of the guest bedrooms. I went to see what it was and found Kouga in bed with a person who I had thought was my best friend."

"...Kagome..." InuYasha felt contrite fill his heart as she finished. Once again in that same day he was unable to comfort Kagome as he was the reason she was reliving such horrible pasts.

His blood boiled at the thought of what Kouga had done to her. She was so innocent and pure and yet he had to go and sleep with another person behind her back... her best friend of all people!

Suddenly his front pants pocket started to vibrate causing his train of thoughts to abruptly end.

"Who the hell calls me at 1 in the morning?!" InuYasha thought out loud.

Looking at the caller ID, he confirmed it to be his father.

"Father."

"InuYasha, where are you? I asked you to look after Kagome, not go out partying!" InuTaisho's voice boomed on the other line.

"I'm not partying! I'm at her house right now. We just got home." He defended.

Kagome, who had been patiently waiting, decided to go get changed and signalled him that she'd be back.

Getting a nod in return she made her way up her stairs to the top floor.

"Oh... well then good. I don't want you to shrug your responsibilities off." He scolded.

"Yes father."

"I would like to inform you that the conference meeting with the press about the merger will be held two days from tomorrow at 5."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Also, Kagome has planned another concert tour in a few months. So she will need to start setting everything up the day after tomorrow, I believe that is what Sango told me. If you're not busy I'd like you to go help her if she needs it and to get used to what her work is like."

"Love to father." InuYasha smirked at the thought of seeing Kagome more and more now.

"Good. Now are you going to stay there or are you coming home?"

"I have to go home tonight anyways. Sesshoumaru sent me some papers that need to be looked at before tomorrow about some band for Akira."

"Ah yes! The papers with TOKIO (for those that do not know, TOKIO is the band that Ayumi Hamasaki's 7-year ex boyfriend, Tomoya Nagase, belongs to.), I heard that they are quite good. Perhaps it would be a good idea to join them to the company..." InuTaisho muttered to himself.

"Okay then, I'll see you at home then son. Bye."

Hearing his father hang up, InuYasha flipped his phone closed just as Kagome walked in sporting a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a white tank top.

"Hey."

"Hey Takahashi."

"So you're calling me Takahashi now are you?" InuYasha wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome playfully hit him on the arm before making her way to the fridge and getting out a bottle of water.

"Thirsty?"

"Nah, I'm good. I have to be heading out anyways. I have papers to look over." InuYasha made a face of disgust, making Kagome laugh.

"Alright, I'll let you go... But just for tonight." Kagome joked as she winked at him, barely being able to contain her laughter.

"On second thought," InuYasha leaned down towards her as his voice lowered to a husky whisper. "Maybe I should just stay here for another night and show you what you missed out on the night we met..."

Kagome turned ten shades of red as she pushed a laughing InuYasha out her kitchen door.

"Stop teasing me about that!" Kagome pouted as she continued to get him down the stairs.

Still laughing at the tomato faced Kagome; InuYasha let her push him down the stairs before he could control his laughter.

"You brought it up first, not my fault I just played along." He held his hands up in mock defence.

Huffing and crossing her arms, Kagome continued to pout at the man before her.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone to sulk." He smirked when she started a new fuming session.

Grabbing his jacket in the closet beside the door and turned back to see Kagome glaring intently at him.

"Out!" She shouted as she pointed to the door.

He would have taken seriously if he didn't see the glint of amusement in her eyes.

He mock saluted and walked with an emphasis in bringing his knees up to his chest to look like a soldier in a march.

Kagome closed the door behind her and leaned against it as she sighed.

"What am I going to do with you InuYasha." She smiled as she trotted up to her room and into bed.

* * *

Grabbing a plastic cup from the stack of cups on the counter, Sango filled it with the coffee that had been brewed that morning in the Avex employee's kitchen. Her high ponytail that enclosed her long hair into the confines of a piece of string. 

Mixing in her fair amount of sugar and cream and taking a whiff of the intoxicating smell, she took small sips as to not burn her tongue.

"Hello beautiful." A masculine voice boomed behind her.

Yelping out in surprise at the sudden intrusion, Sango accidentally spilt the coffee onto her red silk dress shirt.

Hissing as the burning liquid made contact with her flesh through the confinements of her thin shirt.

There was a sound of scurrying footsteps behind her before a hand appeared with cold and wet tissues in one hand and dry ones in the other.

Taking the wet tissues from the offering hand, she quickly wiped away the cooling fluid with the cold napkin.

"Here, let me help you with that."

A strong hand turned her around, causing her to come face to face with the man that had her to spill the coffee onto herself.

He had deep violet eyes and strong cheekbones. As far as she could see, his jet black hair was tied to the back of his head. The man was wearing a fuschia colored button-up dress shirt and black slacks with shiny black shoe-laced dress shoes. The very essence of business itself... except for the mischievous glint in his eyes.

She soon found out why as she felt a paper towel wipe her shirt, just above her breasts before moving slightly lower with each second.

Slapping his hand away, she gave him an incredulous look before roaring, "What the hell was that?!"

She was met with an innocent pair of eyes and a "What?"

"You were trying to feel me up! After you just split hot coffee on me?! Who the hell are you?!"

Feeling her face burn from the anger, Sango was just about ready to strange the stranger.

"For that I am truly sorry my lady. I did not mean to surprise you. My name's Miroku Hiroshii. I work under the employment of the Takahashi Co as an advisor for InuTaisho."

Sango glared at the man who faked innocence.

"May I know the name of the beautiful lady before me?"He asked.

After continuing to glare at him for quite some time, Sango finaly answered his question.

"Sango Taijiya. I'm Kagome Higurashi's assistant."

She tentatively accepted his offered hand.

"Ah! The best friend of the queen, herself. I've heard much about you. It's very nice to finally meet you dear Sango." He gave her a charming smile as he released her hand.

"Yeah... you too..."

"Anyways, I hope that you can forgive me in what I have done to your blouse. I could help you clean up—"

"No!" She practically shouted, " I mean... that's okay. I'm sure you're busy. Wouldnt' want to keep you."

"Always understanding my dear Sango."

_'I've only known him for five minutes...'_ She thought dryly.

"I hope to see you around. Bye."

"Bye."

Sango turned back around to start cleaning up the coffee that had spilt, when she felt a hand suddenly touch her backside.

Out of instinct she turned around and smacked the person behind her.

"Miroku! You pervert!" She shouted at the retreating figure of the red hand printed man.

* * *

"—then Yoshio gets a solo and I'll strike up his guitar volume." The music coordinator explained. 

Two days had passed since her performance at the "Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ" show and now she was just starting her rehearsals for her "MY STORY (one of her albums) Arena Tour 2005" concert. (I know it's 20098 already, but the story will get there soon enough .)

For the past two days she had been working out twice as much as she regularly did with her personal trainer, Tomo Ikezawa, to get more fit for the dances she was going to be doing. Then she had to start picking out the costumes, songs, and locations for her Arena Tour.

Today was the day that she went into this small music room in the Avex building to hear and sing the songs that were chosen with her band and a music coordinator (I dunno what the people who control the music levels and mic levels and everything called . ) at 8 am. The day after, Sango had scheduled her for her, the dancers, and band members for their costume measurements at 7 am and then there was the conference meeting at 5 pm and then she was going out to dinner with the Takahashi's, Akira, and her mother.

Sango had scheduled her entire month out for the concert and the month after that for the actual rehearsals inside of the arena and the finishing touches before the first scheduled tour in the Yoyogi National Gymnasium on the 5th of May. (I'm going by her upcoming Countdown 10th Anniversary Tour 2008 schedule that is currently up on her official website right now.)

The next three months after that would be dedicated to all of the performances of the tour, with a few weeks of relaxation and more practices here and there.

"That sounds good? Great. Then let's start with the introduction song with the band and you can listen with your earphones for me to adjust the right volume for you."

Kagome nodded a thank you as she went to join the band consisting of: Yoshio Nomura – the guitarist... and personally the second closest friend to her besides Sango – senior member and lead MC, Enrique – the bassist – senior member, Yoshihiro Tomonari – the keyboardist – senior member, Shimizu Shunya – another keyboardist – junior member, Shingo Kobayashi – a senior member, keyboardist, but he was just helping out Shimizu for the concert, Nobuo Eguchi – drummer – senior member, Koji Matsukawa – drummer – junior member, he was just there to learn more about his position for upcoming concerts, Masahiro Muta – drummer – senior member, he was on leave for the time being because he just welcomed his first baby girl into the family, Miwako Hamada – backup singer and choreography – senior member, Yoko Yamazaki – backup singer and choreographer – senior member, and Motohiro Tsuji – manipulator – senior member. (For pictures and a bit more information on them, the link is on my homepage. IT IS NOT MY WEBSITE!!)

"Let's start with the opening songs shall we?"

And so, Kagome practiced the songs and trying to find the right pitches for the music for the next eight hours.

* * *

Being stuck in the office from 7:30am to 6pm had not been his plans for the day. 

He was supposed to be at the music rehearsals with Kagome today, but some piles of folders had kept him from doing so.

InuYasha growled as he looked at the last piece of paper in the folder containing the summary of the company's stocks and donations for the month.

_'I've been sitting on my ass for the past ten and a half hours and all these folders are about crap."_

Finally, finished reading the report, he got up from his desk, tucked the pile of folders under his arm, and dropped the folders on his secretary's empty desk.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrr**

InuYasha froze his steps as he looked down at the source of the sudden sound...

His stomach.

"I never realized I was hungry..." He mumbled to himself.

Getting a sudden idea, InuYasha grinned from ear to ear as he groped through his jacket on the hanger for his cell phone.

Finding the desired object, he quickly dialled the numbers that had been stuck in his head since he had looked at them.

"...Hello?" Asked a soft feminine voice.

"Hey Kagome."

"InuYasha?" A confused voice retorted.

"The one and only, babe." He smirked at hearing her choke at his nickname for her.

_'How I've missed teasing her these two days.'_

"How the hell did you get my personal phone number?"

"It was on your information folder I got from the Avex building carrying the merger information."

"Oh... well then what do you want Takahashi?" She snapped. Kagome was moody since she had spent the entire day practicing and wasn't in the mood for his crap.

"Chillax babe. Where are you?"

"At home... why?"

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No... and would you stop answering my question with another question?" She growled in response.

"Good. I'm coming to pick you up in ten minutes. So go get ready and get rid of your pms moodswings."

Chuckling at the sound of Kagome fuming on the other line, he hung up on her when she was still cursing him through the phone.

Shaking his head in amusement, InuYasha got into his suede jacket before he quickly left.

* * *

"Stupid Takahashi and his stupid 'man' comebacks about PMSing woman when they're mad and his stupid... hair!" She ranted on and on as she sat on her bed. 

After having hung up five minutes ago, Kagome was still sitting on her bed in her pyjamas.

"Hm... should I go? It's already..." glancing at her bedside alarm clock, she confirmed that it was 6:15pm.

"I could just ignore him when he comes knocking... but knowing him he'll just break down my door."

Sighing, Kagome got up to get ready.

* * *

"—and what would the mademoiselle like to dine on this evening?" A heavily accented waiter with slick black hair and a black moustache that was curled on the edges asked Kagome. 

"I'll have the oven-baked salmon with herbs please." Kagome smiled cheerfully at the man.

"An excellent choice mademoiselle." He complemented as he scribbled in his little notepad.

The waiter left them to get their orders in the small private booth in the back of the famous French restaurant, Kansei.

It was packed that night, as usual, with dozens of people. Kagome and InuYasha had made sure to cover their faces when they walked in or a whole new gossip topic about them would be flying around by tomorrow.

"Are you on some diet or something?" InuYasha asked as he loosened the red tie that he had been wearing all day with his black suit.

"As a matter of fact I am. I have to eat low carbs for the tour coming up. Can't get fat in front of my fans." Kagome laughed at the look on InuYasha's face.

"You're already as skinny as a toothpick. Would you rather faint from an empty stomach on them?" He countered.

"Fish can still fill your stomach up, you know. It also makes you smarter... but you wouldn't know anything about that seeing as your brain can't even comprehend the word _fish_." Kagome teased.

She had chosen a simple black dress that was sleeveless with black high heels. The dress slightly hugged her body, but left much to the imagination.

InuYasha's imagination, however, didn't need to be working since he had seen it all before. He inwardly smiled at the memories of her curves and perfection. He had been craving to run his fingers through her ebony locks again since after that night.

"InuYasha?"

Snapping out of his trance as Kagome waved a hand in front of his face, he remembered what their last topic was and how he never answered her last comment.

"Keh. I can comprehend the word fish jsut fine. See! Fish fish fish fish fish fish fish! Hah!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the immaturity of it all.

"I didn't even realize that we were still on that topic since you zoned out on me."

"I was just thinking... of stuff from work is all." He covered up.

"Mm-hmm. That's why you were grinning like a cat over there."

_'I was grinning?!'_

Not knowing what to say, InuYasha ended it with what he always did when he lost.

"Keh."

* * *

They spent the next hour and half eating and fighting over incompetent things. 

Kagome hadn't been able to finish her small plate of salmon and herbs, but had asked for refills of her water glass.

InuYasha on the other hand, had devoured a 6 pound steak with a side dish of two salads and downed three cups of wine. Followed by half a chocolate cake, which Kagome took no part in.

_'I've never seen anyone eat so much in my entire life!'_ Kagome thought, astonished by the man's eating habits.

"Ugh! I'm so full!" He groaned as he stretched his arms above his head.

"I'm surprised your stomach hasn't blown yet." Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She innocently smiled.

"Right."

Quickly changing the subject, Kagome called the waiter to bring the check.

"I got it." InuYasha offered as he grabbed the check from her hands.

"Fine, but I'm paying tip."

She laid 2000 yen (about $20... BIG tip) on the table for tip since InuYasha had eaten over $100.

When they left the restaurant, Kagome had a sudden feeling that someone was watching them.

_'Crap! Papparazzi caught us!'_

But something was different... she had been followed by the papprazzi many times and this did not feel right.

Shaking the feeling out of her head, Kagome grabbed InuYasha's offered hand into the car as the door shut and he walked around the vehicle.

Arriving at Kagome's bungalow fifteen minutes later, InuYasha stopped the engine and turned towards Kagome.

"Now this is the part in movies where we kiss and end up making out." He joked.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome couldn't hlp but smile at his not-so-funny jokes.

"Thank you for the dinner InuYasha."

"Anytime. Thanks for the company. I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals."

"Okay. Good night."

" 'Night."

Getting out of the car, Kagome started to walk down her long pathway as InuYasha pulled out of the winding driveway before disappearing behind her neatly trimmed hedges.

She noticed that the wind had started to pick up as the street lights were too far away to shine enough light into her pathway.

The feeling of foreboding that she had before at the restaurant seemed to have returned as she quickened her strides to reach the door. Being paranoid as she was, she kept checking over her shoulder and double checking every step she made.

_'Why did I have to choose such a long walkway path?'_ She mentally asked herself.

Feeling as if another present was there with her... and closing in on her, Kagome hastily ran towards her front door and fumbled with the keys.

With the sound of her erratic heartbeat pounding in her ears, she finally wretched the door open and threw herself against it to close it and securely locked the two safety locks on it.

Breathing like she had just ran a marathon; Kagome scrambled away from the door and ran up the stairs towards the safety of her bedroom.

* * *

**DUH-DUH-DUHHHHHHH!!!!! ****Lol. This chapter was quite short I'm afraid. I'll try to make the other one long, but I wanted to end this one with a cliff hanger hehe I had to describe a lot of things in this chapter... and there will be more in the ****next chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Just to clear things up about the dinner, it was NOT a date! I repeat NOT A DATE! Just two friends... well if you consider them friends, out eating dinner together. Anyways, here are the review responses! **

**Fanfiction . net**

xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears – That's cool. Thank you for the tip. I hope this slowed down a bit. I don't know if it's too fast with the last part about the _presence_. I thought the story needed something to happen, so what do you think? THANKS FOR THE FIRST REVIEW ON FF ON MY STORY!!!

weeping angel15 – Yay! A new user! Thank you for choosing to read my story and reviewing! I'm happy to hear that you liked the story so far! Hoped you liked this chapter! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!

duckies rox my sox – Lol, I love the name! Cute. When you say 'raunchy' do you mean... gross scenes? Because I personally hate those too. I wrote a one-shot semi gross story called "A Night to Forget" and I couldn't take it, so I wrote on my homepage that I wasn't writing anymore of that lol. Unfortunately, I'm out of peanut butter. Haha. I'm glad that you actually watched the videos and pictures and stuff. I wasn't sure that people would... I love watching Ayumi videos. Her styles and fashion too! Now you have me curios on what you were going to write... Lol. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!! I hope you liked this chapter! Give me any feedback on what to do to change it and make it better!

Angel of Agony – Nice to hear from you again! Pleased to hear that you liked the last chapter! Please give me your opinions on what I can do to make the story better and more exciting! Do you think it was too early for the situation at the end? I thought the story needed to have a problem soon so... yeah. GLAD YOU TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW!!

Kadee – I believe that you are my first anonymous reviewer! It makes me so happy to hear how excited you sounded after reading my story! It makes me hyper too! Haha. Are you sure that it's okay the way it is? I thought it was a bit boring, and this chapter I had to explain a lot of things so it was quite boring. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!!

AquaMiko808 – My first reviewer has returned! Glad you liked the last chapter! Was this fast enough? Lol. Tell me what you thought about it and if the situation at the end was too early for the story! THANKS!!!

Suikidoen – New reviewer! Haha. It's great to hear you like my story!! I know! I love watching Ayu on Heyx3. There was one with this "HOLY S" magician on it! Ayu was so freaked out it was hilarious! Anyways, I'm happy to know that someone knows what Heyx3 is. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW AND READ!!!

Inuyasha's girlfriend – Glad to hear you back! i'm gald you liked the chapter! Tell me, did you think the ending was too soon to create a problem? Because I'm scared it's moving too fast. Tell me what you think! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!

sesshomaru121 – Lol, that's what I thought. Haha. Yeah I thought it would be funny if I wrote that in the chapter. Lol. Hope I updated fast enough and that this chapter wasn't such a rush and boring! GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER!!! THANKS!!!

Gabriela-17 – I'm glad that it's all cleared up. I'm glad you liked the chapter! How was this one? Too fast? Too detailed making it boring? THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!!

Foodnetworkstar – OMG!! I haven't heard from you in forever! I'm so glad you read my story!!! How's your stories coming along? I haven't read them in a while. I'm gonna need to go back and read some!! I know I haven't updated in a LONGGGGG time for Dialing Fate. I had EVERYTHING done. Like completely finished... proof read a few hehe and I was going to upload them, but I just needed to finish proof reading them. Then the next thing I know they've been erased... ALL of them! My sister had reformatted my computer after like five years of asking her! I mean I've been asking for five years and when I had finally finished my story... the FIRST one too! She just had to reformat it. Seriously, I like blew a tap at her! She was all like "Just write it over." Like it was all nothing. I was sooooo mad haha. So now I'm trying to remember what I had written, but I got really bored of writing it again and then this story popped up in my head. Haha. I'll hopefully get it updated soon, but I can't promise that I'll have the finished version, instead I might just have to write chapter after chapter... I'm glad you like this story so far! It really is great to hear from you again. So great to hear that you still like Dialing Fate. Tell me what you think I should do to make the story better. Was this chapter going too fast? Too boring? Anything! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**MM . org**

CatLover260 – Yay! A new reviewer and my first one for chapter two!! I'm glad to hear that you like the story so far! I hope this chapter came to your satisfaction. Please tell me what you think and how I can change it to be better! Was I going too fast? Too boring? THANK YOU!!

Unistar – Glad you liked it! Great to hear from you again! No, I was thinking about that... and decided that it would just be too complicated if they were demons because then Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho could smell Kagome on him after that night and it would just be too hectic lol. I do like InuYasha in hanyou form though. Lol. I'm not sure how Kikyo is going to be making problems, but I just know she will be lol. Hope you liked this chapter. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN!!!

OsessedInuyashaFan – Lol. I love the title. I hope this chapter pleased you. Only 9 out of 10? Lol. I'm just joking. So tell me what I can do to make it better. Is it going too fast? Too boring? Too amateur? You can critic me all you want. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!

TrinityK – Ah! The person I was looking for! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for once again reminding me that I forgot something the credits again! I'm SOOOO sorry to all you MM. Org readers! I keep thinking that I'm only posting on FF since that's usually where I only post so I don't change anything. THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! You've been a big help! Thank you, again, for your opinion and thoughts. If the link doesn't work on my MM. Org page then there's a link at the bottom, but you need to take out the spaces. I hope you liked this chapter!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!

Alliecoolgirl – Haha. I didn't forget. Sorry it took a bit long. I had to finish this major project on the day before it was due and then I just had my karate testing on Friday. Gomen ne! I look forward to seeing what you thought about this chapter! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!!!

Yashandkag4ever – Haha. It's great to hear that you're finding my stories funny! Don't worry I tell people to update and be a hypocrite all the time too! Lol. I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what I can do to improve it! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND SEEING A NEW USER REVIEW!!!

**IF I MISSED ANYONE PLEASE TELL ME!!! I'M SOOOOO SORRY IF I DID!!!!**

**I'm soooo happy to read all the reviews that you all give me!! It helps me write faster and know what I can do to ****make it sound better! So I really do appreciate all the reviews and the comments! ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!! **

**On another note, at the top I had told you I had forgotten the link to the homepage. My homepage is my fanfiction . net page. So here is the link if you can not find it on my MM . org page!**

http://www.fanfiction. net/u/1215861/KreaT (Remove spaces)

**So I hope you all liked the chapter! I hope to hear from you all soon! Tell me what you think happened at the end!!! Can't wait to hear!!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE READERS!!!!! I'll start the next chapter tomorrow... If I can finish my math... ugh! Lol. Okay! BYE!!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kuru-chan.**


	4. Twitter to Follow!

**Hey guys!!!**

**Wow.... long time no.. write?? Lol.**

**I just wanted to share exciting news with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am starting up Facing the Music again!!! On chapter 4 now (*^-^*)**

**Follow me on Twitter and I'll update saying when it'll be out and if I'm working on any other stories or another chapter =]**

**Enjoy!**

**/KREAtiveLuvsYou**


	5. Bonding Time

**Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha or Ayumi Hamasaki!!**

**Facing the Music**

**By: - KREA . tive – /InuXNoXYoukai**

**Chapter 4 – Bonding Time**

"_It's official! Dates and locations for the upcoming ~MY STORY~ Arena Tour 2005 have been posted on Higurashi Kagome's official website! Only two more days until the awaited concert here in Tokyo! Hot last minute tickets for the very last three seats are being sold tomorrow at exactly 6am for roughly 50 000 yen! Last tickets people! Better get them—"_

Kagome smiled as the excitement bubbled in her chest for the awaited concert.

"_Takahashi Co. and Avex Corp. had officially announced their merger with each other almost two and a half months ago and finally the paper works has been finalized and they are now one official Corporation! With their merger, their stocks have been through the roof raising a total of—"_

"Hm... it's actually true...."

"—_gossip has been spreading of Kagome's new and blooming relationship with the famous bachelor Takahashi InuYasha, who was proclaimed as the most wanted bachelor this year. They have been spotted almost everywhere together, holding hands and kissing intimately. It is claimed that both Higurashi Kagome and Takahashi InuYasha have been sent threat notes –"_

"Rumour!"

Kagome shouted as she lazily surfed through the channels of her Panasonic 150 inch plasma TV (there's an actual TV that big!!! Link on my homepage if want to see it), to find something interesting on this boring Thursday.

The past two months of rehearsal had passed by within minutes to Kagome. It had been so much fun re-uniting and talking with her band members and staff. She hadn't been able to see them much after her last concert due to all the drama that had happened, but seeing them again, it felt like they never separated at all. She had also been seeing the Takahashi family almost every day these past months. They usually invited her out to dinner after rehearsals and would be in all the places that she was from sound check in a small room with a sound technician (thank you to for that) to the arena, watching her rehearse or watch her while she watched her dancers and double (someone that looks exactly like her from far away) perform to get a sense of what the audience was seeing and feeling.

Sighing, Kagome turned off the TV and stared at the black screen, blankly.

'_What should I do today? There's no point in going to the arena, it's the band's rehearsal only today. Maybe I should call up Sango? No, she's said she's busy working on something today... my song!'_

Kagome quickly sat up from her couch and zoomed off to her recording studio in the other room.

Gathering the music sheets, she sat down at her keyboard and started playing.

_I stopped somehow_

_I felt like I heard your voice_

_Though I knew you couldn't be there_

_I continued to search for you_

_The season I was with you was the most dazzling one_

_Everything we saw was full of brilliance_

_Since when did we come to want too much?—_

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm finished!"

Kagome rejoiced as she slumped down onto the couch of the living room, holding her newly finished sheet of music to her chest.

Sighing, she looked at the clock to see the long hand pointed to the three while the smaller hand was pointed to the seven.

"Hm... Maybe I can just close my eyes for a bit."

Feeling her eyelids grow heavy under exhaustion she allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Miroku! Go find someplace else to be instead of stalking my backside!" Sango yelled out in frustration to her newfound stalker.

"But my dearest Sango where ever could I possibly be able to find something as smooth as—"

_SMACK_

"Miroku, you pervert! How many times have you touched me down there?!" Sango's face had turned red as a tomato with embarrassment and anger as the semi-conscious pervert lay on the ground.

Having been able to have a small break from all the chaos of the upcoming concert, Sango had decided to go prepare for Kagome's surprise after party for the concert. It wasn't anything TOO extravagant. They rented out the famous restaurant called _Fucha Bon_ and everyone who was involved with the concert, from directors and performers to backstage staff and stage crew set up. It was going to be amazing and Kagome had absolutely no idea.

Sango was too deep in the thought that she didn't hear the man on the floor beside her, start to regain consciousness.

That is... until he groped her.

"Ah! Pervert!"

_BAM_

And he was down for the count again.

* * *

"Kagome! What, my dear, do I owe for this surprise visit today?" Akira smiled warmly as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Well, I was bored all day so I thought I'd come visit you... And perhaps share my new song with you." Kagome teased as she walked away slowly, anticipating his reaction.

"Kagome! You finished another song? Already?! You're a doll." He rushed after the laughing girl and escorted her down to the recording studio.

* * *

"What's your opinion, son?" InuTaisho asked his youngest his point of view about the company's fiscal budget report **(oh yeah, financial management classes come in handy for writing stories =])**.

"Well, I think that since we've been getting more revenue in from our merging with the Avex Company, we can afford to up the budget and get some high standard security installed."

"We already had the top security systems installed since our first year, baka." Sesshourmaru drawled, hoping the hanyou would take the bait.

"Who are you calling baka... baka!"

Bingo.

"Oh how original, little brother." He smirked as his half-brother fumed across from him.

"Enough! You two already bicker at home, I thought you'd both have enough common sense not to at work!" InuTaisho growled, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"Oh come now, father. It's our way of showing our... brotherly love for one another."

"Yeah, my love for the stick shoved up your behind." InuYasha retorted.

Sesshoumaru elegantly rolled his eyes.

"Very mature, InuYasha."

The said person crossed his arms over his chest and "Keh" -ed.

"Now that you two are finished, can we continue with this meeting please?" Their father, rubbing his temples from an oncoming headache, asked.

"Of course, father."

"So everything seems to be going smoothly. The stocks are up, our revenue is up, Avex is doing remarkable as well and with their upcoming concert for Kagome, which I'm happy to say is sold out completely, it's only going to up the revenue and popularity of both our companies." InuTaisho happily exclaimed.

InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru had both gotten very close with Kagome over the past few months, she was like the sister Sesshoumaru always wanted – but got InuYasha instead – and the daughter that InuTaisho adores. They went out to many dinners together now and enjoyed accompanying her to rehearsals.

InuYasha had also grown attached to the young singer. Although, without the family affections attached...

* * *

"That was marvellous, Kagome! I see a number one Oricon chart song in the making." Akira lost himself to a dreamy state as Kagome pulled the large headphones off her ears and joined him in the technician studio.

"Glad you liked it."

"Where did you find the inspiration for this little number?"

"Inu--," slapping a hand over her mouth, she mentally berated herself.

'_What?! Was I going to say what I think I was just going to say? This is ridiculous! I did __**not**__ get inspired by that cocky, arrogant, annoying hanyou! Snap out of it, Kagome!'_

Akira gave her a confused look.

"In... you! Of course, Matsuura. Where would I be without you there to help me and find me in the first place. Hehe..." Kagome nervously recuperated herself. (Haha! Get it? Inu sounds like 'in you' =] )

Akira's face scrunched up as his laugh lines showed on his face, grinning like a cat from one ear to another. Akira had been in this business for quite some time now. His hair was slowly starting to show strands grey here and there, and his laugh lines more visible. However, the spirit in him still remains strong and vibrant to this day.

"You're such a kidder, Kagome. Now, I'll get straight to booking a recording time for this song, do you want to make it a new single or do you want to start on another album because with the way things are going, I think you're going to run out of songs to sing with the demand of the crowd. And what about your--,"

Kagome watched, amusement shining in her eyes, as she let her manager ramble on and on about what he was planning, losing herself in her own little world.

'_I wonder what InuYasha's doing right now... Wait... why am I thinking about that baka? I have better things to do then daydream like a little high school fan girl. Wait.... was I __**day dreaming**__? About __**him**__? I think I had way too much coffee this morning. Yeah, that's it... the coffee's gone to my mind.'_

"Look at the time, it's almost six in the afternoon. How time flies when you're enraptured with a new song." Matsuura winked at the young vocalist before making his way to the door and bowing to Kagome like she was royalty.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome followed suit. Curtsying to the man on her way out, leaving his tinkling laughter to fill the hallways.

* * *

Kagome was currently standing in front of her fridge, trying to decide what to make for dinner.

"Hmm... Should I have sesame chicken with rice? No... I had that last night. Hmm..."

Groaning at her indecision, she picked up the phone intent on calling delivery.

However, right when she picked up her phone, it rang.

"Ah!"

Dropping it for a second, Kagome placed a hand over her heart.

"Ugh! I'm getting too jumpy tonight." Shaking her head, she bent down to pick up her phone.

"Higurashi Kagome speaking."

"Hello Kagome." A male voice said over the phone.

Kagome's eyes lit up instantly, recognizing the voice.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"I was just about to call for some delivery when you called." Kagome retorted.

"Well, I can't let my girl eat delivery, now can I? I'll pick you up in a few minutes."

"Haha! Okay. See you soon."

"Adieu for now, my dear."

Smiling, Kagome hung up the phone.

"Hmmm... what to wear now..."

* * *

"Ms. Higurashi, it's always an honour to have you at our restaurant." The cheerful manager bowed respectfully at her.

"Thank you, Hirohito. It's always a pleasure to dine here. How are Sakura and the kids? I haven't seen them in ages! They must be all grown up by now."

Kagome knew Hirohito before he started up his restaurant. They had met one day when his youngest child got lost in the middle of downtown Tokyo, only to have Kagome find her and bring her back to her family. Ever since then, they have always been friends.

"Ken is now eight and Mao is turning six next week. Sakura and I are actually expecting in about four more months." He beamed.

"Congratulations! That's wonderful! I'll be sure to keep in touch for when the baby arrives." Kagome was so happy for her friend.

"Thank you, Kagome. Now, are you here with a guest?"

"I believe there is a reservation under Takahashi here tonight?"

A knowing smile crossed Hirohito's face, "Ah! Yes! A Takahashi reserved a table for two. Should I be taking out my kendo stick and preparing to fight off the men after you, Kagome?"

Kagome's face turned as red as a tomato.

"It's nothing like that! We're just friends! Siblings even!" Kagome was stammering and blushing all over the place.

'_Me and Sesshoumaru? Never! He's like my brother!'_

Kagome's face scrunched up from the thought.

"Haha! I was only teasing little one. Besides I heard you had your eye on the younger brother." He winked at her before turning around and ushering her to her table, knowing Kagome was probably stuttering and flushed behind him.

The table was set in a quiet, more secluded area for more popular guests. Sesshoumaru had not arrived yet, so Kagome ordered her favourite red wine and sipped on it as she waited.

'_So much has happened in the past few months. Not only has the merger with the Takahashi's a huge success for the business but I've managed to make new friends and even family... possibly someone a little more too. Even though he's a complete jerk at times, arrogant, crabby and a complete flirt, I can't deny the attraction that I still have for him. Ugh. Stupid feelings and—'_

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was backed up from this accident on route 32."

Kagome was pulled out of her stupor when the man she was waiting for arrived.

Smiling, Kagome placed the napkin off her lap and leapt up into his awaiting arms. He was still wearing his suit and tie that he had worn for work.

"It's good to see you again, Kagome. How have you been?" Sesshoumaru asked as he helped her sit back into her chair.

"I've been well. The preparations for the tour are going very well and everyone seems genuinely excited for it to start. How are you?"

"Good good. We've been getting more clients since the merger with your company, keeping us quite busy these past few months."

Just as Kagome was about to reply, a waiter came with their menus and asked Sesshoumaru what he wanted to drink. The boy, looking only to be about fifteen, looked like he was about to piss himself with the way he was shaking and stuttering.

"I'll have what she's having please."

"V... Ve... Very go.... good, sir. I'll be back in a moment with your dri... drink." The boy quickly darted around and ran back to the kitchen.

A comfortable silence passed over them as they took the time to look over their menus.

"What are you thinking of ordering, Kagome?"

Kagome tapped her perfectly manicured finger to her chin as if she were deep in thought.

"I think I'll go for the chicken dipped with garlic and onion sauce with the side of mixed vegetables in oyster sauce. How about you?"

"I was thinking of having the udon with a side of shrimp and yam tempura."

"Sounds delicious."

After bringing the wine to Sesshoumaru, the waiter took their order and left once again.

"If I'm correct, your tour is starting next week is it not, Kagome?"

"Yes, it is. I have two shows here and then we're flying to Nagoya, Osaka, Kobe, Hiroshima, and Yoyogi, two concerts for each city and a day of rest before boarding the plane again. My last stop will be Fukuoka, which I will be staying there for five days, two of which are concerts days, since I was born there I want to do some site seeing before I go back home. I should be back in about a month and a few days."

"Wow. It sounds like you'll have a busy month and a half. I'll be sure to be there for your concert here."

Kagome beamed at hearing that.

"You're welcome to come on tour with me. As I always say, the more the merrier!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But with the amount of work that I have now, missing a month and a half of it – though it would be fun – would make it nearly impossible for me to catch up when I come back."

Waving it off, Kagome retorted, "Don't worry about it. You're doing your job and I'm doing mine, I know what it's like to have work loaded onto you."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Thank you for understanding."

The waiter came back with their dishes in hand.

"O.... one chicken dip... dipped with garlic and onion sauce... with the side of mixed vegetables in oyster sauce, f.... f.... for the lady an... and one udon with a side of s.... sh.... shrimp and yam tempura, for the gentleman. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Kagome was worried that he would drop their food because his hand was shaking so badly.

"No, thank you."

The boy was excused but he still stood there, shaking and sweating profusely.

"Excuse... Excuse me, ma'am?"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked up at him simultaneously, causing the boy's Adam's apple to bob as he swallowed loudly.

"My sister.... she's a huge fan of yours. I.. I think you're very pretty," His face flushed, "and your singing is amazing. I was wondering if I could have your autograph, please?"

He grabbed a pen and a pad of paper from his apron and shyly handed it to Kagome.

Kagome smiling answer to the boy made his flush darken.

"Of course! It would be my honour."

Kagome gently grabbed the pen and paper from the waiter, making sure not to startle him.

"Who should I make this out to?"

The boy beamed, becoming more confident with her response.

"My name is Kody and my sister's name is Lily. She's always looked up to you and she wants to be a singer, just like you! She was really bummed when she couldn't get tickets to your concert but she's always optimistic so she said she'll just catch the next one and-," He rambled on and on and on.

Kagome laughed whole heartedly, "Whoa there cowboy. I think if you talk any faster you're going to lose your tongue."

Kody immediately stopped and looked embarrassed.

"I'll tell you what? Since I really like you and your sister sounds like a very sweet person, I'll give you four tickets to my concert here. Two for you and your sister and two for your friends." Kagome grabbed her purse and pulled out the tickets.

It looked like Kody was about to faint.

"Really?! You would do that?! You're the best in the whole wide world! Thank you so much! My sister will be stoked! I can't wait! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He was jumping up and down, making most of the customers in the restaurant look their way.

Kagome was laughing at how sweet the boy was.

"I'm glad this makes you very happy. Tell your sister to never give up and to pursue her dreams, no matter what anyone tells her otherwise."

"I will tell her that right when I get home ma'am. Thank you!" Kody practically skipped back into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru, who was watching the exchange take place quietly, turned to Kagome.

"That was very nice of you Kagome. I think you just made his life."

Kagome laughed, "I love meeting people like that. **They** make **my **life. He was so sweet and the way he was talking about his sister really shows that they have a strong bond." Her eyes twinkled at the thought.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Ah Kagome, what are we going to do with you?"

Kagome laughed along with him.

* * *

InuYasha was currently lying on his bed, one hand behind his head while the other bounced a tennis ball from his ceiling back to his hand.

Sighing from boredom, he got up and sighed once again before grabbing the phone on his bedside.

Punching the number he was all too familiar with, he waited and waited and waited, only to hear, "Hi, you've reached Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you but if you'll leave your name, number and message, I'll get back to you as soon as possible... beep!"

Growling, he turned off the phone and tossed it behind him, hearing the light _plunk_ as it landed on his bed.

'_Where is she? I've tried calling her multiple times! What if... What if she's on a date?! Arg! I'll teach her not to... no! She's not on a date! Knock it off InuYasha!'_

InuYasha winced as a rhythmic pounding started in his temples.

Growling, he rubbed the poor spot.

"Ugh... headache."

"Is it because you have been thinking too hard?"

InuYasha yelped as he jumped off the bed and glared at the intruder.

"Geez Miroku! What are you doing here?!"

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Miroku made his way into the room and sat on the bed.

"I'm bored! There's nothing to do at home and Sango left me unconscious on the ground, I don't know where she is!"

InuYasha snorted, "Let me guess, you were trying to feel her up again."

Miroku spun around, facing his friend with a look of shock.

"Do you think of me that lowly, InuYasha? That I would stoop that low in the respect of a woman?"

Unfazed, InuYasha asked, "How many times did she knock you out before she left?"

Sighing, Miroku turned back around and slouched onto the bed.

"Twice."

"You'd think that after how many years of your lechery, you'd learn how to take a hit without falling to the ground."

"With Sango, it's different though. She isn't like any other woman. She knows how to take care of herself and it's like she has this huge weight on her shoulders that she wants to bear alone. I don't know man. I feel like I just want to protect her from everything. I've never felt this before..." Miroku rubbed his hands over his face, sighing.

Not used to his friend being quiet, he looked up to find a shocked InuYasha staring at him.

"What?"

That seemed to snap the hanyou out of his stupor before the said person patted him on the shoulder.

"It sounds to me like you're in deep, my friend."

The words didn't seem to register into the boy's mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You're in love! L. O. V. E." He pronounced each letter loudly and slowly, while writing them in the air.

That's when it hit Miroku.

'_**Am**__ I in love with Sango?'_

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm glad I got to spend some one on one time with you, Sesshoumaru."

"Same here, Kagome."

After finishing their dinner and getting the check – from a rather hyped up Kody – Kagome argued with Sesshoumaru that she would pay the bill when Sesshoumaru insisted that he would. In the end, the InuYoukai had won when he slipped the piece of paper off the table without the woman knowing.

Kagome eventually forgave him when he relented and let her pay the tip, leaving quite a hefty sum for the waiter she was quite fond of.

Hirohito had met up with Kagome at the door and she had introduced him to Sesshoumaru, who nodded and shook the man's hand. Sesshoumaru had excused himself and waited for Kagome outside when he saw Hirohito wanted to talk to her.

"How was your dinner, Kagome?"

"It was very good. You have a wonderful restaurant here. Actually, our waiter, Kody, he was such a sweetie!"

Hirohito chuckled, "Ah Kody! He is our newest and youngest waiter, I believe he has a sister as well."

Kagome filled him in on what happened at dinner with Kody causing the older man to smile fondly at the images in his head.

"He reminds me so much of Ken, I think that's partly why I hired him. Ken and Mao get along very well with each other, the random fights here and there though."

They continued to talk and converse about their current lives when Hirohito brought up a sudden question.

"Sesshoumaru seemed like a nice gentleman."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously, as she carefully answered, "Yes, he's very nice. Why do you ask?"

"You know me too well, Kagome. It's just that I've heard news of the younger one. He's supposed to be the most wanted bachelor, is he not? I just worry that he's one of those youngsters who go around taking advantage of women." Kagome blushed when memories of how she had met InuYasha, the morning after their official meeting, had gone. "I've heard that he's quite a lady's man and quite reckless as well. There was also something about an anger issue?"

Kagome could already picture it in her head, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru fighting... well... InuYasha fighting and Sesshoumaru unfazed, while rebutting his attacks. It made Kagome laugh out loud, causing the man in front of her to look at her questioningly.

"As much as I appreciate your concern and you know that I take everything you tell me into consideration, you don't have to worry about InuYasha. He may be arrogant, egotistical, rough – not in a harmful way though – and demanding at times, but he's a good guy. He'll do something for someone without wanting them to know or being nonchalant about it. He'll stick up for someone when they need him and he's actually a very sensitive and amazing guy, he just doesn't want anyone to see it."

Hirohito had a knowing smile on his face.

"It looks like I've misjudged the boy. I've probably been reading too many tabloids and watching the news too much. He sounds like a fine young man with the way you put him, are you sure you both are not together yet?"

Kagome flushed.

'_Define the term __**together**__.'_

"I'll be sure to work on that." Winking at the laughing man, Kagome bid him goodbye and wishes to see him and his family before leaving the warm environment for a rather cold and windy one.

Sesshoumaru was outside, waiting patiently for her at the sidewalk.

"Thanks for waiting, you really didn't need to." Kagome chided as she rubbed her hands up her arms to create friction from the cold.

Feeling a heavy material fall onto her shoulders, Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru to find him in his white cotton dress shirt and tie with his jacket currently around her shoulders.

"Thanks Sess."

"No need to thank me. Just doing a brother's job and protecting her from the cold." He winked at her as she giggled.

Looking at his watch, he noticed the late hour, "I have to get to bed early tonight. I have to get into the office early in the morning for a meeting."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for dinner tonight, Sess. Don't work too hard, you'll turn your silver hair... You don't have to worry about that do you?" Glaring at the man, she cursed him lucky birthright.

Laughing, Sesshoumaru pulled her into a hug.

"Get home safely, Kagome."

"Don't worry about me."

Suddenly, a throat was heard being cleared in front of them.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked up to find two narrowed slits of golden eyes glaring at them.

**-&-**

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOTT!! FINISHED AT THREE IN THE MORNING!!! HAHA!  
**

**I UPDATED!!!! It's a miracle!!!! Haha!!! Wowweeee it's been A WHILE. I would repeat I'm sorry a million times but I'm pretty sure no one reads author's notes anymore and you're probably not reading this at the moment haha, so I'm just going to say I'm sorry once =] **

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**Also,**

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!!!!!!!!**

**Anyone up for the job??? Haha! **

**Anywhooo, please review! Then you can be on my review responses! Haha! Here they are:**

**poems2songs** – Oh really? It probably just updates faster haha. They took down my story though, when I put up an author's note in it XD That was my mistake =P I hoped you liked this new chapter. Sorry that I didn't update sooner... It's been quite a while haha. Thanks for the reviews! What'd you think of this chapter?

**bra4goten** – I LOVE your name! Haha! I'm glad that you're liking my story so far =] It's really makes me happy =] =] As you can tell with the smiley faces haha! What'd you think of this chapter? Was it okay? Thanks for the review!

– Awww thanks! =] I'm sorry I left you hanging on this chapter as well XD I couldn't help myself =] Thank you so much for the information! You really are awesome!!!! I will keep that in mind for the rest of this story and if I do have any questions on that, you'll be the first to know. I really appreciate it! =] Thanks for reading! What'd you think of this chapter? I know there wasn't any InuYasha and Kagome fluff but I wanted her to bond with Sesshoumaru so that people can get the feeling that they're close with one another like siblings. Thank you!

**lady of lovers** – Haha! I'm glad that you liked it XD Nothing has happened to her... yet ;) it's coming... slowly. I have to build it up.... and find out what's going to happen myself XD I'm completely winging this =] Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**SexyDemonGirl5000** – Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm sorry that the update took so long to complete... It's been a while! I actually think that this is the first story that I've been able to post another chapter of after such a long writer's block haha. It was definitely the reviews that pushed me on! So please keep it up! Thank you! Enjoy!

**TheHybrid02** – Wow! I'm honoured to be your first InuYasha story after a year =] Thanks so much!!! I hope this chapter met your expectations. There will DEFINITELY be more Inu/Kag fluff next chapter! Thanks again! Enjoy!

**sesshomaru121** – Hahaha! I LOVED your review! It completely put a smile on my face XDDD Haha! I'm glad you liked it!!! I actually have no idea who it is myself xD I'm completely winging this story lol! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, some Sess/Kag bonding for ya, since I can see you're obviously a fan of him haha! Thanks again! Don't worry I'm hyper ALL THE TIME too!!! XDDDD Enjoy!

**Black Ice and Blood Rain** – Thanks for reviewing again! It seems that they took my story off mediaminer... so I have to re-upload it haha XD That was my mistake =] But thank you for taking your time to review! It really means a lot to me and you're one of the reviews that's been with me since this story started, so I'm really honoured =] I hoped you liked this chapter! I actually have absolutely no cluw who the person was. I'm writing this story as I go haha! But we shall see =] I want it to be like **BAM** haha! Enjoy!

**xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears** – Thank you for reviewing again as well!!! I'm glad that you liked my previous chapter =] I hoped that this one was okay as well, there wasn't any fluff in it but there will be next chapter!!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!! Enjoy!

**Fairyvixenmaiden** – Thank you for reviewing!!! Ooo and the mystery begins haha. Who do you think it is? I have noooo idea what it is ;) I'm writing this from my head each chapter haha XDDD Kinky-ho indeed! I completely agree with you on that one =] Haha! Thanks again for reviewing! I hope that you liked this story! Please review again and tell me what you think!

**Mistuko** – Hello! Haha! I'm sorry for being mean, but it's what keeps you on your seat and you're like **what????** Haha! I'm sorry that this is another cliff hanger XD It was too hard to resist!! I had to!!! Lol! But I hoped that you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think and if I should change anything! Thanks!

**Angel of Agony** – Haha! Sorry this was a LONGGGG time span from my last update XD I hoped that you liked this chapter and thanks for always reviewing! You make my day =] Actually, the reviews are what pushed me to finish writing this chapter and updating it =] So please keep reviewing and tell me what you like, disliked or want me to add or change. I'll try to accommodate them! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Kadee** – Hi again XD Aww I'm glad that you can relate this to your real life... though I hope your meeting with him and Inu's meeting with Kag's was NOT the same XDD Haha! He's a lucky guy to have you ;) Go for him!!! Though... It's been a while since I've updated so things have changed haven't they XDD I hope that things worked out!! Thank you for reviewing!! I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter... sorry for no fluff but I wanted to connect Sess with Kag for a bit and show people the relationship and bond between those two. Thanks! Enjoy!

**jay-jay** – Sorry this took a long time for me to update. I don't really have an excuse... Writer's block?? Haha! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! You're really great!!!! You don't happen to be the same person as BLUEJAY are you? Lol. I was just curious XD Thank you so much! Enjoy!

**KagsYasha** – Awww I'm glad that I'm getting new fans =] I'm really happy to hear that you enjoy my story!! Ooooo, I like your way of thinking haha! I'll definitely consider that in my future plans for this story. I don't really have anything planned for it... completely doing it from my head haha XD I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

**BLUE JAY** – I'm glad that you liked my story so far! Thank you for reviewing! I was just wondering, are you by chance also my anonymous reviewer, Jay-jay? I'm just asking haha! Thanks again! Enjoy!

**CloverBabe** – Awww thanks XD That means a lot for me =] I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a LONGGG time . That was my bad. Haha! I was lazy, but it was really the reviews that got me going again. I didn't want to let people down so I started writing again =] I hoped that you liked this chapter. It wasn't really interesting... the cliff hanger at the end I hope made you mad at me ;) But not in the _I'm-going-to-kill-you_ mad but the _I-love-your-story_ mad ;) Haha! I'm just joking! Thanks again for reviewing!

**Playgirlbel** – It's really good to hear that you like my story so far =] I hope this chapter didn't bore you... It kinda did for me ;) No Inu and Kag fluff... But don't worry! The next chapter will have LOTS!! Teehee! Thanks for reviewing! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**Xxblackkiraraxx** – Haha! Please don't kill me for the cliffy in this chapter =] It was meant with a good heart =] Haha! Aww thanks for your compliments! I'm actually looking for a beta since I'm too lazy to check over my stories haha! I'm glad that there are less spelling mistakes than others =] It really bugs me when people type like they're instant messaging or that their spelling mistakes are one after the other constantly . I'm glad though because I was thinking of going into English literature for a major haha! Sorry I'm babbling XD Thanks again! I hoped that you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!!

**oOoOEnchantedOoOo** – Hello again lol XD Haha! I'm glad you liked the cliffy ending before XD please don't kill me for this one . Haha! Thanks for reviewing!!! You've been with me since the beginning and it really means a lot to me =] So thank you!!! I hoped you liked this chappie!

**Dreamer6164** – Thanks so much for the review! Haha! I thought I'd bring out a playful side to InuYasha ;) And the one that people want, the hidden romantic one XD I know that's what I like haha!! Thanks again for reviewing! I hoped that you liked this chapter! Please feel free to tell me any of your ideas or thoughts on what I can do with this story! Thanks!

**inuyashagurl12** – Haha! Thanks for the enthusiasm! =] Sorry this was a while for me to update... What can I say, I was lazy! Lol XD But thank you for reviewing! I hoped that this chapter wasn't too boring for you ;) The next one won't be, I can guarantee you that ;) Enjoy!

**Shecaniah Hinds** – HAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorryyyyyyy XDDDDD LOL! I'll keep that in mind for the next chapter I write ;) Haha! I hoped that you liked this story!!! Please review and get my lazy butt into gear to write the next one ;) haha! Thanks again! Enjoy!

**DanceErikaDance** – Haha! Liking the name =] Awww I'm reallyyyy happy to hear that you like it!!! =] I hoped that this chapter was okay as well, I know it didn't have any fluff in it but the next one will!!!! For sure!!!! =] Thanks again for reviewing! Enjoy!

**AquaMiko808** – hello again haha XD Don't worry about it, I haven't updated fast enough for you to want to read it, only to meet a cliffy haha! Sorry XD But I hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! Tell me what you thought! Thanks! Enjoy!

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever** – HAHAHA!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ENTHUSIASM IN YOUR REVIEW AND MAKING THIS EVEN BETTER BY PUTTING CAPS INTO THE WHOLE MESSAGE!!! Haha!!! I really love reviews like yours XDD So how'd the boy situation go? ;) Haha sorry I'm snooping XD Don't worry, I have a boy I like too and he doesn't know =[ But I'll try to work on it, us girls have to stick it out!! =] Haha! I'm glad that the last chapter didn't bore you, but I think this one did... a bit? Haha! Thanks again for reviewing!!! It makes my day, especially ones like yours!! Haha! Thanks!

**Softly Spoken Words** – Thanks for your sweet words =] I hope that this chapter wasn't a complete bore XD I thought I'd make InuYasha a little more playful than what we're used to haha. It's realllyyy good to hear that you're liking the stories and the ideas and that everything that I write isn't just for me but for others to read and enjoy as well =] Thanks for reviewing!!!!!

**poems2songs** – thanks for reviewing again! I hope that they're getting along ;) I also hope that through this chapter you can see that the bond between Kagome and Sesshoumaru is also strong... but as brother and sister, not romantic. Lol. Thanks again for reviewing!! It's really great! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! Enjoy!

**CONCERNING ALL READERS!!!**

It seems that Mediaminer has deleted my story on because I posted an author's note onto it... That was completely my fault, but I have uploaded the story once again XD I'm sorry to the reviewers that were lost when the story was deleted and I'm terribly sorry that I will not be able to reply to your reviews =[ It really sucks that I lost your guys' thoughts. However! We can renew them! Haha! So please feel free to tell me what you thought of my chapters, what I can fix, what you liked and disliked and how I can make the story better! THANK YOU AND SORRY!

**PHEWWWW!!! REPLYING TO REVIEWS TAKES LONGER THAN WRITING THE STORY ITSELF! HAHA! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALLL REVIEWERS!!! YOUR REVIEWS WERE WHAT ENCOURAGED ME TO START AND FINISH WRITING A CHAPTER TO UPDATE THIS STORY!!! REALLY!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! **

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next chapter!

**Ja ne!**

**- KREA . tive – (yes I changed my name again XD) **


End file.
